Let It Go
by CryTheStars
Summary: Helga has to deal with Olga's new found interest in musical theater all because of someone stumbling onto her secret love for Arnold. As she struggles with how she'll survive this nightmare two unlikely friends come into the picture and try to convince her that maybe things will be better if she can learn to just.."Let it go". Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all ...
1. he knows

**D**isclaime**r**: I don't own Hey Arnold! Unfortunately, nor the Disney movies that will be used in this story, mainly lyrics from The Little Mermaid, and Disney's newest, Frozen. Yes, There will be a lot of Frozen elements. Non of which I'm claiming to have come up with. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><span> Let It Go<span>

**P**rologu**e**

_The Start to the Loss of Innocence_

Olga Pataki was a skilled Pianist. As a gorgeous adolescent girl, she was able to play the most difficult of pieces for concerts and competitions, contests that she usually landed first place. When she played, the melody flowed through the house like a pleasant breeze, and it drew her ever adoring baby sister into the room, eager to hear her play.

Baby Helga, at three years of age, had not yet been tainted by the reality of the fact that her parents were indeed more involved in her elder sister's life, than her, and because of that, she adored her sister most of all, who always did shower her with attention, where as her parents did not.

In fact, it was times like this, where Olga needed to practice, that she even incorporated her baby sister. Together the two happily laugh and sang while Olga played along to one of Disney's more iconic movies.

"_The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake_" Olga sang, while her fingers worked the piano keys tirelessly. Helga giggled, and jumped up on the piano bench besides her.

"_You dream about going up der, but dat be a big mistakeeeee!_" Three year old Helga followed her sister's lead, doing her best Sebastian the crab impression she could and throwing her small arms up in the air to accentuate just how big a problem it would be. Even older sister Olga had to comment to herself that for a baby, her impersonations were quite good, plus Helga's adorable toddlerness made Olga squeal happily.

"_Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things around you. What more is you lookin' for?_"

"_Under da seeeeea!_" Helga sang happily following her sister, and then twirled around on the piano bench before flopping down besides her. Her eyes upturned, full of that adoration, and just general childhood happiness. "_Under da seeeeeea!_"

"ARGH. PIPE DOWN"

The piano ceased abruptly at the loud booming voice of the patriarch of the Pataki household. All at once, Big Bob Pataki came stomping in, his hand held to head in aggravation.

"Keep the girl quiet! She's giving me a migraine the size of Texas!" He obviously meant Helga, and this fact was not lost on the toddler, who looked from him to Olga with her eyes brimming with tears. It wasn't as if that was the first knock against her, but every time it happened, she felt a pain inside that at such a young age, she couldn't understand. But all at once things felt bad..

Olga rolled her eyes when he left the room, muttering about how toddlers were annoying, and she then returned Helga's gaze before offering her a warm smile and a tap to her nose.

"Don't mind Daddy, Helga. You know he loves you.." She tried to reiterate for her sake, even if she herself had to wonder. But even still, Olga's words were gold to her younger sister, and Helga was reassured. Smiling widely, she leaned in against Olga's side, and sighed happily.

"You're my favorite sister" She chimed happily, drawing a giggle from the elder, who put her hand atop the girl's head, rubbing her soft blonde hair affectionately.

"And you're my favorite, Helga. My favorite baby sister. We'll continue this later, maybe when Daddy goes to bed." She grinned mischievously, and Helga did too, just because Olga had. Even if her parents made her feel bad, she knew she could always count on Olga being there to make her feel better.

But sadly enough, the time never came to continue their fun. The song was never finished, and Olga was even more intensely engaged in her challenging piano, training for all the more competitions and concerts, the one approaching the most challenging as of yet.

Coincidentally, it was also the day of Helga's first day of preschool, and Olga was practicing furiously that morning, her parents beaming behind her.

No one seemed to remember to take Helga to preschool. Her father had told her "in a minute" but he simply turned back to Olga, and commented to their mother about how wonderful she was. Neither made a move to get the toddler to school.

Helga then looked to Olga, but the look on the elder's face both shocked and upset her. She was smiling, beaming under her parent's admiration. Helga knew Olga had heard her pleas to be taken to school, she had to have. Was she..ignoring her? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and if baby Helga knew what a heart was at that time, she would be able to say that it was broken.

She made the decision then that she would get herself to preschool, without any help from any of her family.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_He Knows.._

Ten years later and at thirteen years of age, Helga Pataki was a force not to be reckoned with. Well, she was all throughout her elementary school years. Once she hit junior high, she did mellow out. Refraining from bullying as she once had in favor of a more no bullshit attitude. This of course earned her more respect than fear from her fellow classmates. It also happened to catch the attention of a certain junior high boy...

This boy was watching from his table in the lunch room, besides his best friend. Green eyes squinted when she stopped for idle conversation with Brainy, of all people. Who knew that kid could even speak...

"Geez Arnold, in _her_ words you really should take a picture as it will last longer," Gerald announced with a flip of his hand. He was mildly amused with this new found infatuation; Arnold had been pining for the girl for some time now. Actually Gerald couldn't remember when it started anymore, that's how long it had actually been.

To this announcement, Arnold sighed and shot his friend a rather annoyed look. Truth be told, he hadn't actually even admitted to Gerald that he was head over heels for her. He expected once he did, there would be a certain level of ridicule that, while he wouldn't mind, he decided he really wasn't ready for at the moment..Never mind actually telling her...

No that was out of the question.

He was silent on the matter, simply pushing around pasta salad from the cafeteria with his fork. Coming into the lunch room, he was hungry. At the moment, while she chatted on with Brainy, he found himself losing his appetite. Gerald made a note of this, and even if Arnold hadn't admitted it, he snickered just the same.

"Dude, you're turning green over here" He chuckled and slapped a knee, earning him an even more annoyed look from his blonde haired friend.

"Shut up Gerald." He snapped a little too uncharacteristically. He regretted that all too soon after. Especially when Gerald lost that amused smirk. "Sorry..It's just..she's so different.." Arnold murmured lightly to himself, finally putting his fork down and turning his attention back over to her again.

Gerald could see what he was talking about; Different she was. But at the same time not. She was recognizable, less was the scowl, but her strong features still present. She had ditched the pigtails in favor of wearing her long hair down. (Though carefully brushed back so that there was no chance of it ever obscuring hereyes to insure that her secret identity was never recognized) And while most girls in junior high had become fashion obsessed, she had traded in her own dress for a more boyish pair of jeans and a plain pink top; a black hoodie often completed her attire, for the cooler months anyway, which she always zipped up half way.

She was plain, compared to other girls, but to Arnold, she was _pretty_. Definitely prettier than he remembered her as a child, but then again, he was sure he could attribute that to the fact that she had lost her distinguishing scowl. Without it, her face had taken on a more..angelic appearance, even when she wasn't necessarily smiling. _And those eyes..._

"Um..Arnold? Earth to Arnold? Hey Arnold!"

"Huh?" Arnold blinked, snapped out of his trance by his best friend's voice again, and when he looked over to him he had noticed Phoebe take a seat beside him. Gerald had his arm around her and had just planted a kiss to her cheek to which she returned with a giggle.

"You didn't greet Phoebe. That's rude Arnold" Gerald joked. Though Arnold only sighed and muttered a slight "Hey Phoebe"

"Greetings you two." But she had picked up on Arnold's somewhat somber mood right away "Is something troubling you Arnold?"

"Yeah, Arnold's got _girl_ problems." Gerald sneered, but Phoebe gave a little gasp eager to know what SORT of girl problems, though she found herself swelling inside with hope.

"Oh? Well do spill Arnold..What sort of girl problems?"

Arnold had been scowling at Gerald now for opening his mouth, since Phoebe was the last person Arnold would want to suspect how he actually felt, well, second to last anyway, besides her.

"Don't listen to Gerald. I'm just a little tired today." Which wasn't entirely a lie. He was kind of tired, tired from stressing so much over how he would never be able to tell Helga how he really felt.

Gerald clicked his tongue at that, and rolled his eyes "no trouble my ass" he muttered and was about to speak further when the girl in question finally appeared besides Arnold, her lunch tray in hand.

"Hey kids, how's tricks" She chirped, unusually chipper, even for Helga Arnold noted bitterly. _Must be Brainy_. It was his turn to click his tongue, but he did his best to keep his emotions in check. Turning up his own positivity level, he offered her a friendly smile as she dropped her tray besides him.

This new attitude in her could probably be attributed to the fact that the four of them had grown considerably closer as a group. Gerald and Phoebe had started dating, so naturally, each respective best friend was forced into the mix.

Somewhere between the events that took place on the FTi building and when her best friend started dating her secret love's best friend Helga had made a vow to herself to be...considerably nicer at least. She pep talked herself into her abilities at hiding her true self to the point where she convinced herself she didn't need to bully him to keep her affections a secret anymore..And if she still loved Arnold, which she did, this was probably the best decision in her life she could make.

Once she dropped that scowl, she turned many a head, but especially his.

Gerald noticed Arnold tense after they all exchanged greetings, and Phoebe then scooted a bit closer to her as well.

"Did you select your extracurricular yet, Helga?" She questioned excitedly, but the blonde shrugged and sipped at bottled water.

"Donno yet. Was thinking Drama club, but ehhh." She trailed off hesitantly, but Arnold's interested piqued..Still, he shouldn't be surprised. She was an excellent Juliet in the 4th grade..It only seemed natural; though he was surprised it took her this long.

"I think that's a great idea Helga. You seemed to really enjoy that time in elementary school..." Arnold didn't finish that statement, mainly because he found himself remembering it through flashbacks in his own mind. He thought back to their 4th grade play, even when they both won the roles on Babewatch that one summer..She seemed like she was a natural..

She shrugged and looked off to the side, mainly to control the heat that she felt in her face from the blush that was obviously there. _Arnold thinks I'd be good? And he remembers Romeo and Juliet_...She felt her heart beat faster.._Well, I guess I __**do**__ know what I'm doing after school for the next few months_ she thought smugly then, and when the heat finally dissipated, she cleared her throat and looked back.

"Well thanks football head. Yeah Brainy thinks I'd be good too. He's going to join the set crew."

Arnold seethed a little inwardly, and slammed down the can of yahoo soda he was drinking, which of course caused everyone to look at him in surprise. He surprised himself too, as he had reacted out of pure instinct. He wasn't actually angry, at that moment anyway.

But he knew what it must have looked like. "Uh.." He blinked, and blushed a little, and tried to laugh it off a little, but when everyone still eyed him in surprised, no one seeming to want to back off it, he excused himself, stated he had to be somewhere, and took his tray and left.

Helga blinked, saddened by his sudden loss, but scowled a little then (hey, just because it wasn't always there anymore didn't mean it did not return from time to time)

"What the hell is eating him?" She demanded, but both Gerald and Phoebe could only shrug.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day passed without incident, and no one mentioned the strange behavior that Arnold exhibited in the cafeteria.<p>

When the final bell rang, Gerald sought out Phoebe, and found her, thankfully alone, at her locker.

"Hey girl" He chimed smoothly, perching himself against the lockers so when she closed hers he was there. She smiled broadly at his appearance, and stretched up on her toes to steal a quick kiss.

"Hey Handsome" She grinned a little, beaming some inward at her own attempt at being more forward. That was a change in her over the years that she liked, and it was all thanks to him.

But once the greetings were settled, Gerald seemed to close up a little, looking over his shoulder, and then the other to make sure neither Arnold nor Helga were anywhere to be seen.

"Can we talk somewhere? There's something I need to tell you, and get your professional input on.."

Phoebe looked worried for a moment, instinctively thinking it was about her, or their relationship. Gerald picked up on that, and waved his hands in front of him.

"It's about Arnold.."

Phoebe visibly relaxed, and then with books in one arm, she held the other out

"Why don't you walk me to your house, and we can speak in private.."

She had a nagging feeling that while this was about Arnold, it was also going to involve Helga in some way, again a thought which she favored.

All too eager to oblige, the boy took her arm in his and started the way.

"As always my lady, a fine idea."

* * *

><p>Once safe in the confines of Gerald's room (which Phoebe had suggested rather than her own because there was little chance that Helga would show up there unannounced, which she often did at her own place) Phoebe helped herself to a spot on Gerald's bed, while he flopped down in a computer chair on the opposite side, though he did roll it closer to the bed to have this conversation.<p>

"Now, I know this going to sound crazy, but just hear me out, ok?" He started, Phoebe leaned in, eager to hear, even though she was fairly certain at this point what he was going to say. Phoebe felt her own heartbeat quicken.

"I'm pretty sure..Now, he hasn't admitted it to me yet, but believe me I know _the_ look, and he often has _that_ look..I think..My man Arnold..likes Helga."

Phoebe faked a surprised look, both her hands up to cover her mouth. But she couldn't maintain it. She soon erupted into a fit of giggles.

Gerald cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny"

Truthfully, she was elated to hear he felt like that. But the reality of the situation was indeed that Arnold had not admitted it. Phoebe giggled a few moments more, but eventually calmed.

"Nothing I just think that would be cute if he did"

"You can't tell her though!" He blurted then "Besides Arnold killing, well, being horribly mad at me I'm sure, Helga would kill him. She'd make his life more miserable than she already has!"

Phoebe couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one, and how untrue it was. But still...could she tell him the truth?  
>No...<p>

But what if it would help? Maybe if Gerald knew he could push Arnold to make the first move. Heaven only knew how Helga wouldn't do it now..or ever..and frankly, Phoebe was getting sick of the dramatic secrecy. Her resolve was cracking.

"Gerald..I won't tell him..if you promise, promise, promise, swear to me and on my _life_, promise promise to never, _ever_ repeat to Arnold, or _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you.."

He blinked, forgetting his own issues that he had come to her with, now suddenly curious at what she had to reveal, as if it wasn't blatantly obvious at that point.

"Of course, babe. You know I'd never betray you"

She giggled again, unable to resist that smooth voice. But she cleared her throat then. There was serious business now in front of them.

"Well you see...Helga..already likes him.." She paused, as if in thought, and then swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat. "Well, actually..She loves him. She's been hopelessly obsessed with him since preschool..."

If eyes could go any wider, they'd be dinner plates Phoebe inwardly commented as she beheld Gerald's surprised expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was silent for a moment. Until finally he barely squeaked out _"Since preschool?"_

Phoebe nodded weakly.

"But the bullying, the name calling-"

"Doesn't it make sense?" Phoebe cut him off to state. "It was only.."

"It was only him!" Gerald made the realization just as Phoebe was saying it. She nodded to agree.

"You know how she used to be. She was desperate to keep in secret. It was the only way she felt like he'd never find out..And even now, she may have changed, but she refuses to tell him. If he rejects her, it will kill her.." She continued sadly. But she shook her head of the thought and once again regarded him. "But why do you think Arnold likes her."

Gerald shrugged

"Like I said, he hasn't come out and said it. But he talks about her constantly. He watches her; he's _said _she's gotten prettier.." He paused, racking his brain for other signs that Arnold liked Helga. Eyes widening when recollection of that day actually hit him. "AND was it just me, or did Arnold seem jealous when she was mentioning Brainy? Not to mention I swear he was staring at them talking.."

Fingers rested against her chin thoughtfully. She had been curious about that instance, and now that Gerald pointed it out, it seemed as if it was the only logical conclusion one could draw. A little hmmm escaped her, but she still looked at him a little sadly.

"You have to get him to admit it. Then you need to convince him to tell her.." She then concluded. She wouldn't dare suggest that he tell Arnold that Helga liked him. Gerald knew that already, and he nodded just the same.

"Easier said than done, I'm sure." He said coolly, while leaning back in his chair. Phoebe chuckled a little.

"Well naturally. They're both stubborn"

Gerald tch'ed at that,

"Please, leave it to me Babe, we'll make it happen"

Happily, the girl clapped her hands together at the thought of her best friend finally getting what she wanted, eventually anyway, and she pounced her boyfriend playfully. Laughing, he caught her, and the two spun around in his computer chair before she leaned forward and smashed her lips against his passionately, excited that Helga could experience the happiness that she had now come to know..

When Phoebe left, Gerald was eager to start the mission to get Arnold to realize his feelings for the girl. Now, he couldn't lie, he _had_ his trepidations. After all, she had made his life hell. He couldn't just forgive all those discrepancies, even if the girl was different now, could he?

He strolled down the streets of the city, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, wondering these things out loud to no one in particular.

"She called him names, but he makes googly eyes all the time at her now. He's obviously infatuated, and I can't stand to see him so mopey." Of all people, to adamantly refuse to actually act on how he feels, it was baffling to Gerald. "mm mm mm..But Helga G. Pataki.."

He kicked an old can, and thought that the rattling was the only noise he heard, but something else caught his ear at that moment. It was someone speaking, a girl even, but the voice..It was a weird voice, not one would use in normal conversation.

Sounded like she was reciting poetry, in a very dramatic sort of way. But as far as he knew, the streets were fairly abandoned as the afternoon melted into twilight. Cocking a brow, he reached the corner where the boarding house now came into view across the street, and he cautiously peered around the wall, unprepared for the sight which he was about to behold.

It was Helga, and she appeared to be..dancing? Or at least spinning around..There was something gold in her hand that glinted as she held it up. But as he leaned in closer, it was what he heard that was truly, truly surprising.

"Oh Arnold, How I wish I could tell you how you made my heart sing today. Imagine, remembering that far away time where we shared that kiss on stage as Romeo and Juliet, if only I could admit how for me it wasn't an act out of a play, but a _real_ true actual dream, a dream come true..If only.." She paused, and he noticed her hold the gold thing out in front of her, "If only you could one day return those feelings..Arnold..If only I was brave enough to tell you for real, just how much..how much I _love_ you.."

That did it; Gerald choked back his gasp, but the sound still reached her ears, and caused her to shoot her head around with a look of pure, unabated terror upon her face, terror that was right to be felt, given just _who_ was gawking wideeyed at her. Now, he already knew this information of course, but the extent to which this supposed love ran...now _that_ was the surprise..The girl was truly, truly obsessed..so it seemed.

She shrieked, shrill, loud and girly as she leaped back, her hand relinquishing the grip it had upon the trinket he witness her gazing lovingly at. It sailed through the air and landed at his feet.

Neither moved for the moment, nor breathed actually, until Gerald broke eye contact so he could stoop over to pick up the lost item, now realizing it was a locket..

_Oh my god, it's Arnold's picture.._

He shrieked to himself as he stared at the face of his best friend.

All the while time had stopped for Helga, who continued to stare with that deer-in-headlights look, not daring to release her breath.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the door to the boarding house creaked open. Having heard a yell from up in his room, Arnold peaked his head out, just in time to see his two friends staring at each other in the street in front of his house.

* * *

><p>This was fun to write. i've been playing around with this idea for sometime now, and admit it's really a guilty pleasure for me..to combine hey arnold, disney, and otherwise musical theater. haha. Hope this first chapter was enjoyed, and reviews are always welcome ^o^<p> 


	2. the secret

Let It Go

Chapter 2

_the secret.._

Up in her room, in front of her vanity, Lila Sawyer, still the epitome of kindly perfection, sat eying herself, and her long seemingly perfect hair. She ran a brush through it, never encountering a single tangle, and hummed a pleasant little tune as she did so.

She had long since finished school work, made dinner for her father and her, and was now readying for bed despite the fact that it was barely eight by then, when her cell buzzed to life on her dresser.

"Ooh, I wonder who that could be."

Setting down the brush, she reached for the phone, and brightened instantly upon reading the message. Thankful she hadn't changed yet, she launched from her room in complete and total excitement, yelled to her father that she was going out to meet a friend and would be back soon. She was grateful when the verbal permission had been granted, and then she was out the door and into the evening, _ever so excited_ to meet her good friend after such a long, long time.

* * *

><p>There was a chill in the air as September gave way to October; Halloween decorations littered the town, paper bats, and pumpkins were taped to the windows of storefronts. She took it all in as she drove down the familiar street, sighing contentedly to herself as she relished in the fact that she was home.<p>

In the comforting warmth of her car, Olga Pataki hummed to herself as the music blared throughout the vehicle, every so often casting a side glance at the pile of papers and the one pink book on the passenger seat, which she beamed at proudly.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman.._" She sang along to the instrumentals playing on her stereo system, and as she rolled to a stop at a red light, she reached out to pick up the pile of loose sheets, which she tapped on her lap in order to straighten, still smiling all the while. "Oh what a surprise it'll be for them all, especially Helga." She looked to the book and frowned at it a little; it was one of Helga's, one that had been illegally obtained four years ago, right before Olga had left home for school.

Setting the papers down onto that book, she resumed driving once the light turned green, but found her mind wandering back to that time. They had a fight, what else was new. She didn't really remember about what. Helga was insulting her and criticizing her about something. It had always been like that, all through Helga's younger years. Olga felt a sudden sadness wash over her at this recollection. Then the stinging bite of shame when she recalled how she had sneaked into Helga's room the night before she left, and took one of her books. The girl had so many, surely she wouldn't even realize if one of them went missing.

Olga had figured that Helga kept a volume of diaries. One thing she did recall about her baby sister was that she often caught her with her nose, and a pen, in one of those pink books. So Olga figured it was safe to assume she was writing about how much she hated them all. Either way, Olga was desperate to find out the inner workings of her complicated sister and she tried to justify it by saying that if she knew what Helga was thinking, maybe she would know how to repair their obviously damaged relationship.

So she read that one particular pink book like a novel throughout her stay at college, and strangely enough she was surprised to find just how wrong she was about it's contents.

There were a few diary style entries, but mostly it was a series of expertly crafted poems, all revolving around the same subject; a boy named Arnold with a football shaped head. Olga had struggled to recall that boy, since she could have sworn she had heard Helga mention him from time to time.

Either way, Olga had been overjoyed to learn that she wasn't writing about how much she hated her family. To her this meant that there was hope at redemption. Olga could actually remember back to a time where Helga adored her, and the elder girl was certain that they could reach that point again one day, with any luck.

She missed her younger sister sorely while she was away, studying theater, and writing, but Helga's absence, and her book served as inspiration for what would come to be, in Olga's opinion, her own greatest work of art; it was a story about two sisters and the rift that formed between them..

"Yes..She will be surprised.." Olga smiled a little wider as she recalled just what else she had in store for her.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Olga, Helga wouldn't be at home when she arrived. Having been out on one of her solo walks around town with herself, her thoughts, and her Arnold locket, she found herself in a rather <em>stressful<em> predicament; it would be the first of many that night for her actually.

The triangle comprised of the three teens remained unmoving and nonspeaking for a moment longer, until Arnold cleared his throat, perplexed by the strange scene.

"What are you two doing?'

Gerald and Helga exchanged an awkward glance out of the corner of their eyes, and from that the girl could feel her heart start to beat uncontrollably in her chest; it was painful at that point, how hard and fast it was beating.

_Oh perfect, this is it. Brace yourself, Helga. There's no way he's going to keep his big mouth shut._

Convinced Gerald was going to rat her out, she tensed, but still watched him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to speak first. She would've been the one to cut in, but the quick thinker really just had nothing, to be honest. She was still too in shock at having been discovered.

She watched as Gerald opened his mouth; _he's probably as stunned as I am_ Helga mused to herself, arching one side of her brow when the other was silent, standing there with mouth ajar.

"Uhhh…" Arnold was even more confused, and he had stepped out onto his porch now, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. "What have you got there, Gerald?" He nodded his head in his friend's direction, and at the thing that was outstretched in Gerald's palm.

This seemed to snap the other back into reality. He shook his head for a moment, as if shaking himself out of a trance, looked to the locket, and then laughed a little nervously while stuffing it into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Ahhah, nothin' just some trash. Actually it was a junk necklace on the street. Was gonna take it home to Timberly.."

Helga scowled. _Some trash, eh. I'm gonna beat your face in for that one, Geraldo. _But after that little thought, she blinked. He hadn't ratted her out.

"Oh, that's nice..I guess" And Arnold, dense as ever, bought it, without any thought it could've been anything other than that. He didn't mention any more of it. "Well since you two are here, you wanna grab some Slausen's or something?"

Helga narrowed her eyes, shocked, nervous, and just annoyed at this scene. Balling her fists, she finally stomped over to Gerald, grabbed him by the shoulder, and started to haul him off to back around that corner.

"In a minute, Football head. Me and _Geraldo_ need to talk."

Eyes widened when he realized he was now being dragged by the girl out of eye sight and earshot. Neither heard Arnold's meek "O-oh..Ok. I'll just wait here.."

She shoved him a few feet back, once she was certain Arnold couldn't see or hear, and finally turned to face Gerald with her hand outstretched.

"Okay Tall hair boy. Cough it up, and _never_ speak of this moment again! Ever! Or else!"

Gerald looked at her for a moment blankly, but his eyes half closed and he smirked then when he had the slow realization of just what he actually now possessed.

"Cough what up?" He asked feigning innocence, deciding to relish in this moment after her years of abuse. She could only blink once, twice then in surprise, and then that scowl returned.

"You know, the _junk_ necklace you found in the street" She mimicked, waving her hands carelessly by her face to accentuate the imitation.

"Oh, you mean the locket? The locket with _Arnold's_ picture in it?"

Helga grit her teeth, and a noise that was something along the lines of an animalistic growl escaped. Gerald felt his stomach turn nervously, but he stood his ground.

"Yes" She growled through those clenched teeth "The locket with _Arnold's_ picture in it."

"The _locket_ with _Arnold's_ picture in it.." Gerald murmured now, with fingers placed to his chin thoughtfully. "You mean _your_ locket with Arnold's picture in it?" He shot her a smooth, and yet mischievous sort of grin.

She was beet red at that point, both from anger and complete and utter humiliation. There was no talking out of this one. Arnold's best friend now held solid physical evidence that she was over the moon, loopy for him. This could _not_ have possibly ended well.

Growling again, and slapping herself in the face over one eye in exasperation, she then let her palm slide down her cheek until those eyes were once again narrowed in his direction.

"Okay _Geraldo_. What do you want? Or do I have to _beat_ the mouth off your face to keep you quiet?"

Gerald laughed at this, and folded his arms, now having pulled the locket from his pocket, only to clutch it in one hand as he turned to the side away from her, triumphant grin planted across his face.

"Easy Pataki. Relax; I wouldn't blow your cover like that. As the best friend of my lady, you think she'd still like me if I upset you? Please. Also, that's now how I roll, get it?"

The scowl remained, her fists tightened. _One punch, just one punch_. He was so smug about this whole thing, and even if he was saying he wasn't going to blow her cover, he was still enjoying this moment much too much for her liking. He deserved to have that grin wiped off his face. But after years of building up a rather comfortable friendship, she couldn't exactly imagine explaining _that_ one to Arnold.

Gerald tossed the locket into the air and caught it idly a few times, watching as she watched it, like a cat stalking its toy. As much as he didn't plan on destroying her life, he really _was_ enjoying this moment all too well.

"Then give me the stupid thing.." She finally grunted, reaching out to snatch it. But he was quicker than her, and he pulled it in.

"But even still..I think I'll hold onto this for a while..Just don't go doing anything that I wouldn't do, and I think we'll be fine, _Helga_.."

She actually dropped the scowl, giving him an almost beseeching look. But she shook _that_ off real quick.

"You know, I'm an expert at breaking and entering, Tall hair boy. Remember that time you and your loser friends were playing some stupid game in Arnold's room, and I _magically_ fell from his wall?" Well, he knew her secret. So Why not that? Didn't exactly matter at that point and it _did_ elicit the reaction she was hoping for anyway. He turned to face her, arms still crossed, silent, face now looking perplexed with a single eyebrow cocked. He _did_ remember that, but they had all seemed like they wanted to pretend it never happened. So they all agreed it was some mutual hallucination.

It was her turn to grin now, and she snickered a little maniacally "Yeah, _that_ happened. I wouldn't go to sleep tonight if I was you, _Geraldo_. I'll get my locket back, and you don't know what unfortunate event might befall you."

It was a bluff, and he knew it. Returning her grin, which he took as a challenge, He leaned in closer to her, arms folded now innocently behind his back.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens, now wont we? Now.._Helga_.." He said her name in a way that made her seethe. "I believe our _Arnold_ is awaiting his friends to join him for ice cream. Are you still going to accompany us?"

She frowned again, now finding herself stuck. She wanted to go, one it would put her closer to Arnold again, naturally. But she knew the atmosphere would be wrought with tension, especially with Tall Hair boy constantly smirking at her from across the table. She could see it now..and that definitely was not something she was ready to face at the moment.

"Tch please. I've got better things to do than hang around with you losers. Peace out, Geraldo.."

She had turned around and started off in the direction opposite the boarding house, glad he couldn't see just how upset and nervous her expression had become. Of course, the sound of his laughter _had_ to assault her ears no soon after, and she cringed at his "Hah, whatever you say, _Helga_."

* * *

><p>When Gerald made his way back to Arnold, he was sans Helga. Arnold noticed that first and foremost, and it was the first question asked.<p>

"Ehh. Donno, she said she had to be somewhere and bolted."

Disappointment flashed across Arnold's face for a split second.

"Did she say where?"

Gerald shrugged. "You know that girl. She's crazy. Could be anywhere. Come on. Let's go get that ice cream."

Arnold nodded, and the two set off for Slausen's. Nevertheless, Arnold couldn't shake that strange feeling that something was very much amiss.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" He asked him without looking at him. Arnold's attention was to a spot in front of him as they walked.

Gerald jumped, not expecting that question, and he tried to quickly come up with a valid response, though in the end settled on "mm..she told me something, doesn't want everyone else to know."

Arnold blinked at that, and cast him a confused look.

"Really? She told you a secret? That's weird..What was it?"

Gerald snickered some at the fact that Arnold wanted to know her secret so bad, and he folded his arms in mock disappointment.

"I'm surprised at you brother. Mr. always-does-the-right-thing and here he is trying to get his best friend to reveal his other friend's secret. She _told_ me she didn't want anyone else to know. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Arnold shot him an annoyed look at the mocking, but sighed in defeat since he knew he was right. He said no more on Helga then, just eager to get to Slausen's to drown those troubling thoughts in ice cream. All the while Gerald, with fists now stuffed into his hoodie pockets, fingers on one hand toying with the locket, walked with an ear to ear grin on his face, commenting inwardly about how fortunate these events have turned out to be.

* * *

><p>The streets were dark now, lit only by the faint glow of the lights lining the sidewalks every few feet. Helga was on her way home, though she took her time, strolling down the street with worried eyes fixed to the cement, and arms securely over her chest, as if that shielded her from all these worries in the outside world.<p>

"I can't believe how stupid that was. Right in front of his stupid house. Gah, I should've figured that loser would've been hovering. Now Gerald freakin' knows, and he has my locket! Ugh. What am I going to do now? He's not going to keep the secret from Arnold..He's his best freakin' friend. GOD" She covered her face with her hands and let out a very distressed wail.

She would soon be ripped from her ruminating though, and Helga looked up and over her shoulder when she heard a shrill voice call her name from back down the street. Brow furrowed down between those eyes when she saw just who it was and she looked back ahead, just in time to feel that girl come upon her, her arms thrown around her shoulders from behind

"Helga!" She beamed, hugging her tight, her red hair, loose from their usual braids tickled the sides of her face. Helga sighed audibly. This was clearly the last thing she needed right now.

"Hello, _Lila_." She hissed, obviously annoyed. True, she might have tolerated her presence more than she once had, but this was definitely _not_ one of those times.

"Are you just ever so excited? I got the message and I just had to come see you guys!" The smile on her face could've lit up the street, but Helga was confused by her words, now taking her by the wrists just so she could pull her to the front so she could see her.

"Yo cool your heels ms perfect. Just what the _hell_ are you even talking about?"

They were just about at Helga's house when an earsplitting noise, similar to Lila's excited squeal, reached Helga's ears in order to respond to her inquiry, though she wished it hadn't.

"HEEEEELLLLGA!…LILA!"

To this, Lila broke away from Helga and raced to the voice, pouncing into Olga's waiting arms atop the Pataki's stoop. They clutched each other's hands and spun around in such a joyous, girly fashion that Helga would have been sick, if she wasn't so shocked to see Olga there nearly a year before she was supposed to be. Her mouth kind of hung open at the sight.

_GREAT._

She changed her mind at that point, after having said to herself that Lila was the last thing she needed at the moment. _This_ was clearly the absolute last thing she needed at the moment, and yet, there she was. There they _both_ were.

Helga wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that point. Arnold was about to find out her inner most guarded secret, and her absolutely annoying, obxious, attention hogging sister was now home from school, and probably hanging around to make her life even more miserable than it already was. The girl felt herself relapsing, her anger rising like a shield to fend off all these horrible events. A deep scowl crossed her face at the thought. But really, truly, all she could think about was that hole, and how she wanted to crawl in it...and die..

_GREAT GREAT GREAT._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT UP:<strong>_Olga reveals just why shes home so early, and has an interesting one on one with Lila, while Gerald relishes more in the fact that he now has Helga's locket, while Helga finds that she may have to change certain plans.. ^o^


	3. olga's surprise

**Let It Go**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_olga's surprise_

Inside the Pataki house, the three girls congregated in the trophy room. Lila, who had been too excited to sit, was pacing back in front of the two others, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm ever so happy to see you Olga! It's been much too long! Surely you have to tell us all about school!"

Beaming from the couch, Olga wrapped her arms around her younger sister, who was clammed up besides her; her arms firmly crossed over her chest, legs crossed, and deep scowl present across her face. Yes, Clearly Helga was _not_ in the best frame of mind at that moment.

"Absolutely! In fact, I'll start with my super, duper big surprise!" Olga hugged Helga a bit tighter as she spoke, making the girl grunt in displeasure. Lila leaned in though, very anxious to hear it.

"Yes yes! Please tell us! I'm ever so eager!"

Helga still looked like she couldn't care less. But neither of them noticed that.

"Well…" She started, finally releasing the grip she had on her younger sister. Helga released a deep breath that had been held when Olga started crushing her to death. "I was offered a job right here in Hillwood! So I can move back home!"

Lila squealed, clapping her hands, as did Olga. She clenched her hands into fists, shaking them excitedly in a very girlish fashion. Helga rolled her eyes and sank deeper into the couch, if it were at all possible.

"But that's not all!"

"You mean there's more?" Helga chimed with sarcastic joy. Olga hadn't picked up on that.

"Yep! The job I've been offered is in Hillwood junior high! You two are looking at your school's new _Drama_ teacher"

Lila and Helga represented complete opposite ends of that spectrum. Lila, who was beaming with complete and total excitement, flopped herself on the other side of Olga while offering her "Congratulations!" and over excited "That's wonderful!" While Helga, who hadn't thought about it before she reacted, sprang to her feet with arms outstretched in an attempt to dispute.

"But I was going to join that club!" She snapped. Olga only giggled and waved her hand dismissively at her "Well now that I'm going to be home all the time, we can practice together! It will be wonderful! Now, you'd still have to audition like ever-"

"No!" Helga cut her off and stomped her foot before her sister could continue, and this drew both girls attention. "You were supposed to be in school for another year. I was supposed to _easily_ assimilate into junior high without this stress. And now that there's something that I actually _want_ to do you have to come along and sabotage it?" It was purely unreasonable to expect that Olga knew Helga's thoughts on the matter, but that didn't stop the younger one from going off on her.

Helga noted the shine that had instantly taken to Olga's eyes. _Tears_. Helga scowled, never meaning to upset her like that, but at the same time…_why_. _Criminey_!

"I'm glad you're happy or whatever. But don't think this is going to be a way for us to bond or anything. I wouldn't be caught dead in a club that _you_ were heading." She grumbled, and didn't wait for a response, simply turned and stomped out into the hallway, and then back out into the street. Once again, she couldn't stand being in that house.

Being that it was night, there was a bite in the air, and Helga instantly shivered. In her rush to depart, she hadn't grabbed her hoodie, so she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed when she stepped out onto the street. Her eyes were downcast, so she didn't notice the other before walking into him.

"Oof!" They didn't fall over, but she backed up quick and looked up, just in time to lock eyes with Arnold who was in front of her stoop. "Arnold!" She yelped in surprise, but he barely even seemed phased.

"Hey Helga..I was just coming to see you."

She felt her chest instantly tighten. He seemed somewhat down trodden, so naturally her mind returned to the fiasco with her locket, which Olga's arrival had temporarily distracted her from. She sucked in a breath, as if waiting for the blow.

But after a moment of silence, she only scowled lightly and shook her head.

"What? Didn't get ice cream with _Geraldo_?" She grumbled.

"We did. We're done. I was on my way home, but I wanted to come see you…"

_Thump thump_ went the heart again. _Stupid thing_. Helga blinked, and rubbed the back of her head a little awkwardly.

"O-oh? Any particular reason? _Arnoldo_?" She hissed his name, in attempt to regain some of that tough sounding persona. Arnold looked off to the side.

"Well actually yeah. You wanna maybe..walk with me?"

Helga felt the blush cross her face then, and she returned her arms across her chest, shivering a little, but nodding nonetheless. She was a little stunned to see Arnold actually smile, and she watched as he took off his flannel button up, which he now wore _over_ his green shirt. He held it out for her.

"You might need this. It's kind of chilly, and you're shivering.."

Her eyes widened a little more, her heart racing. She was still terrified that he knew, why wouldn't he? But..he was here..wanting to see _her_, wanting to walk with _her_..and offering _her_ his shirt..So even if he _did_ know…maybe this was going to be the night she was waiting for for so long..

Wordlessly, she took the shirt, and slid her arms into each of the arms, taking the moment to relish the smell of his cologne. She felt goose bumps on her skin in the best way possible.

"T-thanks.." She murmured, and then started fast without waiting for him. "Well, let's get on with it football head." With renewed confidence, or at least forced renewed confidence, she strolled along at a quick pace, which made Arnold quicken his to catch up with.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Arnold was collecting his thoughts, preparing how to approach just what he wanted to say, while Helga was waiting for either what she always wanted, or the crushing blow that was to come. Either or. She cast a glance to the side at him, and saw him inwardly struggling..That fast heart beat of hers was not slowing any. When the silence became too unbearable for her, she finally broke it.

"Arnold, did Gerald tell you-"

"I want to know what Gerald told you."

She had stopped to ask him, but he turned around to face her now, and she noted the way he stood there, determined look on his face, fists clenched at his sides. It was surprising for a multitude of reasons, but mainly the one where Gerald _hadn't_ told on her.

_He doesn't know.._She mused to herself.

She stared at him for a moment, her mouth open as if to speak. But she blinked and shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Gerald said you told him something in confidence. And it just surprised me that you told him and not me. I mean well I would like to think we've gotten to be closer friends over the years.."

She was completely surprised by the tone he took on, which she could swear was hurt. It caused her own heart to twist in her chest. But on the other hand, Gerald hadn't ratted her out. She was bewildered by that, bewildered, but grateful just the same.

"Uh..and he didn't tell you what it was?" She reiterated, for good measure. Arnold frowned a little

"Nope. So can you tell me please?" But not wanting to seem forceful, he caught himself before he got there, and sighed a little "Not that you have to or anything. I'm just really curious.."

Helga didn't really know how to respond at first. So she just sort of looked at him. When she noticed him blush slightly, she let out a slight chuckle and then sighed a deep relaxed sigh.

"Nothing Arnoldo. He told me I shouldn't try out for the play because I hadn't acted in years, and was probably out of practice so I just told him I wasn't going to be doing it anyway. Sheesh. It wasn't that big a deal. He could've told you if he really wanted." She flicked her hand outward as if dismissing the thought entirely, and Arnold's blush grew a little more when he realized that was all it was. Still, it did strike him as odd.

"That's really all you told him?"

"Yep. No biggy"

Helga had resumed her stride making Arnold follow alongside her.

"That really stinks though. Why don't you want to do it? You seemed …kind of excited when you mentioned it. You shouldn't let Gerald influence you.." He asked, his tone laced with disappointment.

It was at that point she let out a little growl, but never the less she told Arnold the events of the last hour and how Olga had arrived unannounced, just to announce how she was the new drama teacher at their school.

"So in the end, it really wasn't just him. Not really him at all. More just _Olga_.."

He listened intently, nodding in understanding.

"But still, you shouldn't let that keep you from doing something if you genuinely want to do it."

Helga clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on Arnoldo, This is _Olga_ were talking about. It's no secret how miserable she makes my life."

"Yeah but you let her." He responded in a very matter of fact tone. It actually did make Helga muse over that thought for a moment.

"Regardless, I can't do something I would enjoy if she's going to be the one who's in charge of it. She'll make my life miserable on purpose."

The two had reached the park by then, and tired of walking, Helga sat herself on one side of the bench. Arnold followed, sitting beside her, and taking care not to sit too close or too far. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noting how the glow from the street light outlined all of the features of her he found to be pretty..and he felt the heat come to his face again at the thought, which he willed away by returning to the matters they were discussing at hand.

"Have you talked to her about it? You know, tell her how you feel?"

"Of course, _football head_. I did that already, back when we were _nine_. That's why she took that student teaching job in Alaska in the first place. She was making my life miserable being _our_ student teacher."

Arnold sat back, eyes fixed to the few stars he could make out from behind a thin cloud covering while he recalled that time, which he did recall, with minor amusement.

"Oh right, hah. That's when she told the whole class you were a bed wetter till you were seven." He couldn't help himself, but the look that she shot him, well if looks could kill, he would've been dead and buried. He returned that look with a sheepish, nervous little smile and held his hands up in front of him in classic defense mode. "Sorry, sorry. "

"Tch, point proven." Was her only response, as she leaned over, her elbows on her knees and fingers locked between them. She fixed her own eyes to a spot on the path and sighed in distress. "Whatever, it's just the story of my life I guess." She sounded so downtrodden that Arnold felt his own heart twist at the tone she had taken. He had reached out, hovering a hand above her back without her noticing, as if to rub it in a comforting sort of gesture, but he hesitated, and decided against it at the last minute with a small sigh of his own.

"Well, still. I have to say it. I'm kind of disappointed. When you said you were going to try out, I knew I would be looking forward to seeing you in a play. I mean it's been such a long time since we acted in Romeo and Juliet, and then there was Babewatch when we won the sandcastle competition at the summer house.." He trailed off, finding himself musing over all the situations he had been in along with her. It gave him a weird sort of fuzzy feeling, which he knew he could attribute to those growing feelings for the girl.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught her looking at him with an expression that sort of confused him. It looked slightly sad, but at the same time maybe even a little happy? Her eyes were kind of wide, like she was surprised though..

"Tch, well thank Olga for me then, Arnoldo" She snapped out of that appreciative state all too soon for his liking, and leaned back herself with her elbows now perched on the back of the bench. Her eyes had drooped half way closed, giving her a rather bored look as she stared out into the darkness of the otherwise abandoned park.

"Don't count out the option yet, Helga. I know if you think about it, you'll end up doing what's right by you. And believe me, it'll be right by me too" He added playfully, knowing full well that as bad as she had been in the past, there had been that ever obvious change in her. He attributed it to the events that took place on the FTi building, or at least he hoped it was. But ever since then, he'd notice subtlety more and more the little things she did for him. Mainly it was just being his friend, and just being less mean that was the most noteworthy, but it still spoke volumes just the same. So he played on that, hoping it would change her mind. He did catch the slight redness that crept across her own face for the moment.

"I guess we'll see football head." She muttered disinterestedly, and he grinned at her triumphantly, taking that as a better answer than no anyway.

"Guess we will."

* * *

><p>Back at the Pataki house, Lila was granted the arduous task of consoling a sobbing Olga when Helga stormed out in a rage. It had taken some time, but the younger one was thankful when the other girl could at least speak more and more between her body racking sobs.<p>

"I spent so much time on this play..And I wanted her to read it. She would have liked it." Olga whimpered and blew her nose on the tissue that Lila had provided. She sat down besides her then, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm ever so sure if you just give her some time to calm down, when she comes back she will."

Disheartened, Olga shook her head.

"You don't understand. Helga used to love playing the piano with me, and singing. We always had so much fun when she was just a baby. But then..things..she..changed" As she recalled those memories, she tried to keep her voice steady, but the recollection only sent her into another fit of sobs, forcing Lila to console her once more.

Actually, the recollection was interesting to Lila, who had never known baby Helga. She imagined all Olga said to be true, and to have a sisterly bond like that must have been something special. _Ever so special_, she commented to herself while continuing the soft soothing rubs to the older girl's back.

"I wanted to share this play with Helga, hoping it'd remind her of those times, and how much she loved to do it. She was talented you know, definitely talented as a little baby. I was so sure she'd at least want to hear it, and the music I wrote for it.." Olga picked up the stack of papers she had brought in with her and looked to them sadly. Helga's pink book was safely secure in her bag. She wouldn't mention to Lila the underhanded technique she had used to get to know Helga; _That_ Olga really wasn't proud of.

"Well I'm ever so sure I would like to hear it. Please tell me about it. We can tell Helga about it when she gets in."

Olga sniffed, and then smiled lightly before reaching out to take Lila's free hand which she then offered a friendly squeeze.

"Oh Lila, you're so good to talk to. Helga's lucky to have a friend like you."

Lila smiled but before she could actually respond the door burst open and in walked the Pataki parents in from having gone out to eat. Naturally, they were surprised to see their eldest.

Olga had dried her tears and feigned her usual happy disposition to her homecoming parents, before she sat them down in the trophy room in order to reveal to them her announcement.

Once they gushed about having her home, she sat down with the three of them, and showed them her first ever play, detailing scene by scene, including all the music she had written for it.

It was probably another hour or so before Helga stormed in. She had been calmed by her walk and talk with Arnold of course, and was saddened when they parted. But he walked her home, she had given him his shirt back, and they said good night. Helga wouldn't notice as Arnold lingered a few moments longer, just to watch to make sure she got in okay, but also because he himself was sad to see that night end.

So now that she was home again, and she noticed that her parents had gotten home and were in the trophy room with _Olga_ and _Lila_, she felt her anger rise within her once again, wordlessly stormed upstairs, and slammed the door behind her.

Lila was the only one who noticed, but Olga was so happy showing them her play she didn't want to interrupt. But Lila did inwardly decide she'd speak with Helga about it soon enough.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gerald met Arnold in front of the boarding house as usual. Arnold was ready to pounce the second he made his exit.<p>

"Helga told me what you guys talked about last night" His annoyed expression had Gerald genuinely confused.

"She did, did she?" He asked casually, brow arched as he spoke.

"She did. She told me how _you_ told her that she wouldn't be any good at acting, and that she shouldn't try out." Arnold pointed an accusatory finger at him then. "Why would you tell her that? She was really good, and she really wants to do it!"

Gerald blinked, and held his hands up in front of him to fend off the onslaught, yet he couldn't help but snicker to himself.

_I should just tell him what __**actually**__ happened for that one. But that wouldn't be cool._

"Yo, relax. I said nothing of the kind. I simply told her she hasn't acted in years. And would probably need practice. Not my fault if she..misunderstood." _Good fib_. He felt minutely bad about lying to Arnold, but he really wasn't a snitch, and he wouldn't betray Helga, no matter how much of a bitch she had been in past years. Rolling his eyes at his own moral conscience, _thank you Arnold_, Gerald stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and started for the bus stop, Arnold quick to follow.

"Well thanks to you, and to her sister, she's not going to try out."

Arnold's obviously irate tone made Gerald arch a brow all over again, while casting his friend a sideways glance.

"Dude, why do you care so much what that girl does with her life? So what if she doesn't want to. What business is it of yours? You would think you were in love with the girl"

Arnold stopped for a moment, as if he needed to absorb that thought. Gerald stopped as well, but regarded his friend casually.

"Did I hit the nail on the head yet Romeo?"

Arnold blushed, realizing at the moment that he was reacting rather rashly for someone who was just a friend, and who had a mind of her own, could make her own decisions, which included not doing something he genuinely wanted to see her do…

"Well, would you laugh at me if I said yes?"

To this Gerald smirked, but resumed his walk to the bus stop.

"Hey!" Arnold jogged to catch up. "I'm serious."

"Well I don't know. Maybe. You gotta admit it to see I guess."

Arnold sighed in exasperation, and moved his eyes in front of him, gluing them to a spot in the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't necessarily say in love just yet..Well maybe..ugh. I don't know Gerald. I like her, okay? I like her a lot.."

Still smirking, Gerald hopped onto the bus, with Arnold close behind.

"Like her, like her even?" He chimed, recalling that fond childhood memory. This only made the other blush even redder, his own scowl never leaving his face.

"Yes, like her, like her. A lot."

He followed Gerald to a seat, flopping in it besides him. From behind them Lila poked her head up, peering over upon hearing the conversation between them.

"Who do you like, like. Arnold?" She asked, with genuine interest. "Because I hope it's not me, as I'm ever so certain I've told you time-"

Arnold's eyes were half lidded in annoyance as he leaned back against the seat and looked up into the eyes of his childhood crush.

"No Lila, it's not you. Don't worry. It's someone else."

"Oh I'm ever so glad to hear that. It only took you so long." She giggled, much to Arnold's aggravation.

_Not __**that**__ long_. He mused to himself. Besides him Gerald was snickering.

"So who is it?" She asked then, with renewed curiosity. "Is it Helga?"

"What!? No!" He snapped, turning around to face her from a position that wasn't upside down, and he waved his hands to dispel that. Gerald was one thing. It wasn't knowledge he wanted to get around the _whole_ school just yet.

"Oh? That's a shame. I still think you two would make an ever so cute couple, Arnold." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and leaned her arm upon the back of their seat.

He wanted to ask her if she really thought so, but caught himself before he revealed too much. So instead he just fell silent, though he was still quite aware of the heat that was still most likely visible in his face.

* * *

><p>The second the bang rang for lunch, Gerald made sure he was at Helga's locker before Helga even was. He was eager to discuss just what Arnold had disclosed, or rather, complain that he had taken the heat for that.<p>

And when Helga saw him, shoulder against a locker neck to hers, arms over his chest, she scowled, and proceeded over to it anyway, fiddling with the combo lock as if he wasn't there.

"That was quick thinking Pataki. Convincing Arnold I told you not to join the drama club. How slick of you" He snickered, causing her to roll her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say, Geraldo? Oh I told him that I would rip his intestines out through his eye sockets if he showed you the locket he stole from me with _your_ picture in it. Hah, yeah _that_ would've gone over real well." She changed her morning books for her afternoon ones and slammed the locker shut before turning to face him "So what is it that you really want? Because frankly unless you want to give me back what's mine, I really don't feel like discussing this with you."

Gerald's eyes narrowed a little at her sarcasm, and he found himself playing with the locket, which he did have in his pocket still.

"You know, you made Arnold quite upset with that fib. He's genuinely melancholy over the fact that you're not going through with it."

Helga rolled her eyes again, and leaned her shoulder against her own locker.

"I'm aware. We had a discussion about it last night. He already laid on the whole _do what you want to do for yourself _lecture. And I absorbed it anyway. But it wasn't even totally a lie. I told him I'm not going through with it mainly because of my stupid sister, not you. As if I'd really listen to you anyway. Surely Arnold knows that."

"Mm mm...Touche Pataki." He turned around now so that his back was to the locker. "But nevertheless, like I said, he's…very _melancholy_..over it." He hoped she would pick up on the slight hinting tone that his voice had taken on, and she did, glancing at him from the corner of his eye now.

"And? What are you getting at exactly, Geraldo?"

He took the locket it out of his pocket, flashed it at her, and pulled it out of her reach when she lashed out to grab it.

"Well my man is exhibiting disappointment at a certain situation that can be easily remedied."

"Oooh no. I told you. It would be different, but now that it involves Olga.." She clenched her fist, flirting with the idea once again of one good punch right in the nose.

"Heh heh, well maybe you can learn to put your differences aside for Arnold's sake, and meanwhile you can also tell him that you lied about whatever influence he thinks I had on you" He snapped that last part, and sent a scowl in her direction, which naturally she met with her own.

"I can't believe you're freaking serious"

"I've never been more serious about anything."

And it was true, but the way he saw it, when he _really_ looked at it, Arnold liked her, and had just about admitted it, and now he knew that _she_ liked him, and here _they_ were in the very middle, him and Phoebe, who will know that Arnold is reciprocating as soon as he sees her again, and it's just stupid that they don't push them together _somehow_.

At the same time, to go ahead and tell her that Arnold did return her feelings would have not only betrayed Arnold's trust, but he would bet his life that she wouldn't even believe him.

Plus, he couldn't lie. He _did_ enjoy watching her squirm.

"I'm giving you one more change _Geraldo_, you don't know what kind of fires you're playing with.." Squirm she did. The thought that he was essentially blackmailing her to go audition for Olga's stupid play was making her feel nauseous. And it did upset her because truth be told before Olga came along she genuinely _had_ wanted to audition. She knew she would've been good. She would've wiped the stage with everyone else there and she absolutely knew that. But Olga would make everything miserable, just like she always had.

_Ugh, how do I get into these messes…_

"No, I'm giving _you_ one more chance, Pataki. If you don't tell Arnold, at lunch _today_, that you changed your mind, and will be auditioning, you can rest assured I'll show up at the boarding house later with this little gem intact." To accentuate his point, he flipped open the locket, and read the inscription inside. "Right _Helga _?"

Helga growled loudly, and slammed her palm against the locker besides Gerald's head in a threatening gesture, before pushing past him and storming off without a response. He watched her go with a small smirk, and stuffed the locket back into his pocket.

_Gotta go find Phoebe now. I know I'm going to have to do some damage control after __**that**__ one, if she gets to her first._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NEXT UP:<em>**Helga and Lila meet up to discuss her sister's play after Helga finds she's got no choice anymore..Thanks to all who're reading and reviewing so far. Much love


	4. let it go

**Let It Go**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Means alot to me ^^ Updates probably won't be as fast as last time, since I was home sick for two days last week. But they should come out pretty regularly. Anyway, enjoy this chapter ;P

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Let It Go_

When Gerald revealed to Phoebe the events of the last day, she let out a little gasp with her hands over her mouth.

"Are you certain?"

Gerald nodded, and leaned back in the chair of the cafeteria, his elbow slung carelessly over the back.

"Mmhm. Words from his own mouth. 'I don't know about love..ugh..maybe. I like her a lot'" He imitated his best friend. Phoebe giggled a little. "I called it from day one. Boys got it bad for her. He's even all upset that she's not going to join the drama club because Olga got a job as the teacher. It's crazy"

Phoebe looked upwards at the ceiling, processing all he had told her, but then she frowned and pointed a finger at him.

"Well now you need to give her her locket back. It's cruel of you to hold it over her head like that."

He could only snicker at that, with fingers now laced behind his head.

"Come on Pheebs. We need _something_. If we don't do something to intervene, innocently, they're both just going to coast through middle school skirting around how they feel and nothing good will come of it. He'll date others, be miserable, and she'll obsess. Don't you want to see your best friend get what she's always wanted?"

"Well of course but-"

"Then we need to act!"

Phoebe frowned, her arms folded across the table as she leaned forward in order to look intimidating.

"Then I'll just tell her what Arnold said."

"Gah. You can't do _that" _He sprang forward so he wasn't leaning against the chair. "Like I said, we have to intervene innocently. We can't just tell the other what the other one said. That's betraying their trust."

"But maybe they'll forgive us if it brings them together." She pointed out, but he shook his head.

"C'mon, they're both so dumb with this. They _need_ to realize it on their own."

"Realize what?"

The two jumped, not realizing that Arnold had showed up behind them, lunch tray in hand. He took his usual seat besides Gerald while the others looked on slightly horrified, until Gerald cleared his throat and uttered a quickly thought response.

"Realize—what time it is. Geez you two are late."

Phoebe rolled her eyes; Arnold shrugged.

"I had to go to the bathroom. It's not a big deal. Not sure where Helga is though.." He stared at his tray thoughtfully while realizing that Helga wasn't there either. He genuinely wondered where she was.

Phoebe studied him for a moment, as he stared down at his food.

"Hey, uh, Arnold?" She asked, resting her chin atop her laced fingers. He looked up from his tray upon hearing his name.

"Yeah Phoebe?"

She was silent for a moment, as if debating if this was the right thing to ask. But after taking a deep breath, she took the plunge.

"What do you think of Helga?"

The question caught him off guard, and he didn't notice when Gerald shot her a look. She held her ground.

"What? Uh..Why do you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well you know, Gerald and I spend a lot of time together, and we go on dates, and your both single, but you two seem to get along well enough, I just feel like it's something you should try giving a shot.."

Arnold's mouth hung open a little, surprise at the directness with which Phoebe approached that at all. His first instinct was to respond with something along the lines of "Well how would I even ask her" But he knew that would reveal too much, and he really didn't want Phoebe to go back to Helga..

He sighed and hung his head then, once again fixing his gaze to his lunch tray.

"Well I don't like her like that, for starters.." He lied. But his body language, coupled with the knowledge from Gerald, gave him away. Nevertheless, Phoebe didn't push. If he wasn't ready to say it himself, then he obviously didn't want Helga to know yet. She cast Gerald a glance, who returned it with a knowing sort of smirk.

Conversation resumed as normal, until Helga finally did show up. She hadn't bought any food, just a bottle of water, and she slouched in the chair besides Phoebe. An expression that was a cross between a scowl and a frown indicated that she wasn't in the mood to talk, in addition to the fact that she avoided eye contact; this didn't keep her from feeling the burn of Gerald's gaze upon.

Arnold had perked up at her arrival though, and he scooted his chair a bit closer to hers.

"Hey Helga, How come your late?" He asked innocently enough, his attention now fixed to her; it was a more interesting subject than his lunch tray anyway.

"None of your beeswax, Arnoldo.." She wouldn't tell him she paced back and forth in the hallway for fifteen minutes arguing with herself about why she should or shouldn't go to lunch today, after having gone to sign up for the auditions.

Shot down by her rare reemergence of that hardened shell, Arnold sighed and leaned back in his own chair.

Helga looked up, but it was a mistake to do so, since she met the disapproving look of Gerald before he shook his head silently and then smirked at her. She seethed.

"I-I mean..I changed my mind. I had to go register for the _stupid_ audition." Her arms crossed firmly over her chest, and she leaned back, tilting her chair as she did so and balancing with the bottom of her sneaker on the edge of the table.

"Really?" Arnold asked brightly, her quick relapse now forgotten. She inwardly swooned a little at his obvious excitement, but her outward expression never changed.

"Looks like it, _Football head_."

His expression, which had been sullen, now brightened considerably, and he grinned broadly.

"That's great. I'm glad you changed your mind." But having known the girl all too well, he could see that something was amiss, perhaps this change didn't come so naturally for her. "But if you changed it, why do you seem so miserable about it?"

"Because I don't have a choice" She muttered under her breath so no one could hear.

"What was that?" Arnold had asked, leaning forward a little so he could hear her better. She shot him a look.

"Olga."

Before anymore could be said on the matter, they all looked up at the excited voice that was now currently calling Helga's name.

"Lila." Helga hissed in an obviously agitated greeting. As always the irritated gesture was lost on the otherwise cheerful girl. The rest of them exchanged greetings, and once that was done, Lila stood besides Helga, holding the script out for her.

"I saw your name on the registration list! I'm ever so happy you decided to audition after all! It's going to make your sister oh so happy. And we can go together!"

"Oh you're auditioning too Lila?" Arnold asked with genuine interest. It made Helga growl to herself, a fact not lost to Gerald and Phoebe, but definitely lost to Arnold.

She turned to him, with that usual smile across her innocent face. Hands clutching at the script they received at the registration; Helga refused to take it.

"Yes indeed. Helga's sister wrote an oh so enchanting story about two sisters, and the music is absolutely beautiful. I can't _wait_ to audition. That's why I came to see you Helga, actually..' She turned to face her once again, but Helga wouldn't meet her eyes, her scowl now deepened and more prominent as she stared off into the distance to nothing in particular. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Somewhere a little more—"She looked to the others who looked back at her confused 'private?"

Helga didn't even look up, nor did she answer for a moment, until she snickered and shook her head"

"No way. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of these losers."

Arnold didn't agree with Helga's sentiment, not that he usually did when she was nasty like that. But he was silently grateful she felt like that. To be honest he was worried that she wasn't going to show up, and that fear remained at the prospect of her leaving lunch early.

These thoughts irked him a little, but he didn't fight it. He just wished it would be easy to tell her exactly how he felt..

Returning to the present, he glanced to Lila who had a rare look of annoyance on her face, but pulling up a chair from another table; she squeezed herself between Arnold and Helga and held the script out in front of her.

"Fine. You know Helga, you really upset Olga when you ran out the other night." Was how she started. The other three inwardly winced; knowing full well that to approach anything by starting off with what Helga did wrong was definitely the wrong way to go.

"Whoopdee doo"

"No really, Helga she poured her heart into this when she was gone. She said you were her inspiration. She misses the times that you used to share together back when you were young.."

Helga started at that, and actually looked up. Yes, she could remember a time when things where nice between them, but that were a long time ago, and she was a toddler, not the overbearing angry adolescent she was now.

Reaching out, she snatched the script from Lila, and skimmed over the front page, which had a synopsis of the story. Clicking her tongue, she rolled her eyes and tossed it back to the table.

"So it's about a basket case that can't take living in civilization because of panic attacks induced by her powers, so she runs off to live as a hermit on a snowy mountain. Gee Lila; it's nice to know how my sister has such a high opinion of me." Helga sighed and refolded her arms.

Defeated for the moment, Lila looked to the others for any sort of advice on how to handle her. But her pleas were met with shrugs from the others.

Sighing, she gathered the papers and stood up.

"You know Helga, it's no secret anymore how you like to read and write. I'm sure if you gave it a chance you'd actually enjoy it."

Unmoving, her bored expression unchanged, Helga shrugged.

"Well everyone's getting what they want. Helga 's going on stage to dance around like Olga's puppet. So now they can all seriously piss off." She had hoped greatly that Lila finally took the hint. She did, with a slightly hurt look on her face.

"I'll see you later, everyone.." She muttered a sad but polite goodbye, temporarily defeated by the tougher girl's attitude. The others returned her sad sentiment, and despite his growing affections for the girl, Arnold couldn't help but shoot her a chastising look.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her, Helga.." He pointed out, unflinching when she met his look with that usual scowl.

"Oh spare me the goody two shoes act now, football head. I already told you how I feel about this whole thing. It's like no one gives a crap about what I want. Maybe I'll just go up there and audition so terrible on purpose so she can't give me a part."

To this Gerald coughed, loudly, an obviously threatening gesture at Helga's suggestion. But this only earned him a look as well.

"Not that I'm going to. If I have to go up there, then I'll go up there and kill all the competition, show everyone how much they suck compared to me."

"Then do that, and quit complaining about it" Arnold challenged. The two had a bit of a stare down, before Helga slammed her fist on the table and stood up.

"I will, Arnoldo. If for no other reason than to shut up you, and you, and Lila, and my crazy bitch of a sister. So you'll all finally just get off my back!" She seemed so distressed that Arnold instantly felt bad for making those comments, even if she was rude to Lila. This whole thing seemed to really be stressing her out. But he was confused..If she genuinely didn't want to do it, she didn't have to. If Olga was really going to make her this upset about it, it couldn't have been any fun for her, even if she had wanted to do it in the first place.

But she had a choice, he was sure, and if she chose to do it, she chose to do it. Right?

He didn't have time to ask her about it, as she was already on her way stomping out of the cafeteria by then. Arnold looked after her with a heavier heart.

* * *

><p>"So <em>that's<em> why you're going through with it? Because Gerald has your locket?" Phoebe asked incredulously. He had told her about the locket before, but he conveniently left out the part where he was using it to make Helga audition against her will.

Helga sighed and leaned her head back as the two walked home from school.

"That's right. If he had just stumbled upon me monologuing about my love for Arnold I could always deny it. But he now holds the undeniable proof in his hands. So I'm kind of at the mercy of Tall Hair boy." She explained the story nonchalantly, but Phoebe could see it was just because she was so tired from stressing over it, that she seemed to lose any emotion attached to it. She felt a tug at her heart for her friend.

"Well perhaps this is a good time to just confess to Arnold finally, that way it doesn't matter what Gerald has over you..And you wouldn't have to perform if you really didn't want to." Phoebe pointed out.

"_Oooor_ you could punch your boyfriend in the face for me, and get me back my locket. There's another idea."

Phoebe's lips tightened in a straight line. She didn't want to necessarily agree with her boyfriend's methods, but he had actually explained himself so well it was hard for her to debate it. Nevertheless, he using the locket against her friend was definitely wrong.

"If the opportunity presents itself, then I will attempt to steal it back.."

Helga made a grunt of half approval, knowing that Phoebe, unlike her, wasn't about to resort to any sort of crazy schemes to steal it back. Phoebe's mother wouldn't let her sleep over at Gerald's house given their young age, and Helga knew breaking and entering was out of the question for Phoebe.

She had pondered It herself, but after years of breaking into Arnold's she really only knew _his_ floor plan. She figured it would be too much of an endeavor to learn the venting system of Gerald's house. _Tch.._

Then a familiar voice called out to them, and Helga gritted her teeth. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear"

"Haha, Funny Pataki." Stated Gerald, coolly as he jogged up to the two. He hugged Phoebe from behind and rested his chin atop her head. She had giggled at the affection. Helga rolled her eyes. "And what're you lovely ladies up to this afternoon." He snickered.

"Oh well, if you're really interested, I was just filling in your girlfriend here about how you're intent on ruining my life."

It was Gerald's turn to roll his eyes, and he released his grip on Phoebe who stepped to the side.

"Over dramatic as always. You _are_ perfect for the drama club." He then folded his arms across his chest lazily, and cast a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Look Helga, Just go tell him. What's the worst that could happen? "

Helga blinked, taking a stance in front of him with her own arms across her chest.

"Why are you so eager anyway, Geraldo. I always figured you hated me."

Another look to Phoebe, and she actually couldn't help but giggle a little. He smirked.

"Well I'll be honest; I have my—concerns..If you would. But the truth is Pataki, you're alright. You've always been alright. And in hindsight, everything is kinda obvious now."

Helga felt the heat cross her face, and her arms dropped.

"W-what do you mean?" She snapped, slightly defensive, although the creak in her voice was evident. Gerald regarded her with interest and shrugged.

"The little things all throughout our younger years. I mean—you always seemed to show up wherever we were..So that should've been indication. But then there were the few nice things you did..He didn't have to tell me about FTi. I eventually figured out that you were _Deep Voice_." He snickered at that, even more when her face grew even redder. "I wondered for days why you just happened to be at the building in the middle of the night…and then it just clicked. I asked Arnold about it, but he wouldn't admit it, wanting to keep your secret. But I remembered the way his face turned red and he started stuttering.." His snicker turned into a chuckle.

Helga scowled, and held up a finger, about to retort when Gerald held up his hand.

"But the biggest so far, at least that _I'm_ aware of was that one Christmas…" He didn't need to say anymore since her eyes had widened, scowl now dropped. But he continued anyway. "We would never have known if Arnold didn't go down to the office to thank , and I went with him. He told him it wasn't Arnold that convinced him, but his little friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow.." He held up his index and middle finger and bent them in the universal sign to quote. " because she somehow _magically_ produced the last pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots in the entire city for his daughter, along with her heartfelt plea about miracles or some jazz.." He chuckled a little, obviously fond of the memory. "Now since we didn't know any other girl's that wore a pink bow and had one eyebrow at the time..it was kinda obvious then.."

Helga was too stunned at first, as was Phoebe, who had never heard that story from her..

"Helga..You really did that? After your rant about how Christmas was just about getting?" Phoebe questioned with a certain level of adoring awe in her voice.

"I-" Helga blinked, looking for some way to deflect that. But she couldn't. She _had_ done all that, but she figured she was safe in the sense that they would never, _ever_ know..

"Mm mm mm. To be honest, I've never seen a more touching thing in my life. You made a bunch of people happy that day, Helga. You helped Arnold bring together a man and his daughter after _twenty_ years. And you gave Arnold the one thing _he_ wanted that Christmas; which was to reunite with his daughter..Hah. I kinda wish you could've heard the way he rambled on and on about you after he found out…For days.."

"He was happy..?" She asked, seemingly breathless, and also still a little stunned. Gerald chuckled, and arched a brow.

"Understatement of the year."

Helga blinked, recalling a particular fond memory after that time, when they all went back to school after the holiday break. Arnold had come up to her after classes and just…_hugged_ her. Out of nowhere. She didn't even link the two events. When she yelled at him about it, he had told her he was just showing his friends how much he appreciated them...

As if reading her thoughts, Gerald continued.

"As always, he knew you wanted your secrecy. So he never approached you about it. But he would say again and again how he wanted to repay you for that."

"D-Do you think he likes me..?" Helga's lips were moving on their own it seemed. It was like she had no control over her reactions anymore. The story recounted a series of emotions that she had long since covered, much like she did with all her good deeds.

To this question Gerald shrugged, still unwilling to give up Arnold's admittance just yet. He looked off to the side.

"I really don't know. But you _are_ a cool chick, underneath that gruff, one eyebrowed exterior. If I were you..I would chance it. From the looks of it, and this locket, it looks like you've been hanging on to this secret and all your secrets for some time. Wouldn't it at least feel better to finally just let it all go?"

Besides him, Phoebe nodded eagerly, touched both by the best friend that she was always so fond of, and by the story she never knew, and also by Gerald's friendliness towards her. She looked to Helga, anxious to hear her response.

"I-I.." She started, but suddenly found a spot on the ground more interesting than his eyes. "It's more complicated than that, Geraldo.." Her breath finally found, and she sighed lightly. He didn't know the whole thing about FTi, he hadn't mentioned how she had confessed her love once already, and Arnold practically ran away, and she wasn't about to tell Gerald _that_ story.

Gerald looked defeated and inwardly concluded that _this_ must be what everyone felt when dealing with Helga G. Pataki. He glanced to Phoebe beseechingly, but she only offered a small, comforting smile.

"Well. It's just food for thought. But don't forget our agreement. You'll get the locket back after the play. Unless you actually get the guts to 'fess up"

She scowled at that, but he was already on his way out.

"I'll catch you girls around. Pheebs. I'll call _you_ later" He blew her a kiss, and she smiled and waved.

When he was completely out of sight, Helga sighed and buried her face in her hands. Phoebe regarded her with concern.

"Perhaps Gerald is right, Helga. How could Arnold _not_ like you after all that you've done for him.."

But she quieted quickly when Helga shot her a scowl.

"You know _damn_ well why. I _told_ him already Phoebe, and he made it very clear how he feels."

"But..You two were _nine_..Things can change.."

"Shut up, Phoebe. I don't want to hear about it anymore. I will never, _ever_ tell him how I feel. Understand?"

Phoebe sighed, and then started in the direction of their homes with Helga close behind. She muttered a very weak, and unconvincingly subservient: "_Understanding_." But said nothing more

* * *

><p>When Helga stepped inside, she was greeted by the joyous sounds of the piano emanating from the living room. As much as Olga irked her, she could never deny her older sister's talent. Plus the song <em>was<em> kind of catchy.

She found herself wandering into the living room, completely and utterly stressed and drained, she was drawn in by the music, which was so pleasant and soothing, she couldn't help but forget her worries for the moment.. and when she saw Olga sitting there, happily playing away, she found herself transfixed by the song which she sang.

_"Let it go, Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, Let it go. Turn away and slam the door.."_

Helga stood in the doorway of the living room silent, suddenly eager to hear more.

_"I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.."_

"Heh" Helga blinked, suddenly extremely interested in the song. It was catchy, and the music enchanting. It drew her in, much like the old days, she thought to herself, albeit sadly.

The piano stopped abruptly when Olga felt the eyes at her back, and glancing over her shoulder, she beamed brightly at the sight.

"Helga!" She outstretched her arm, indicating her desire for Helga to come join her.

For the second time that day, Helga felt her limbs start to move on their own accord, and she slowly stalked her way over to Olga and the piano which she had avoided for a decade.

Sitting down besides her, she stared at the keys and Olga's one hand that was still poised over them.

Taking the sheet music in her hand, Helga skimmed the title. _Let It Go_. And all at once the memory of Gerald's words haunted her.

_"Wouldn't it feel better to just—let it all go?"_

Olga watched her studying the music, and she smiled brightly before reaching out gently to take it from her. She placed it back onto the stand of the piano.

"Here, let me teach you the song…"

And for the first time in ten years, whether she was so emotionally drained from the events of the last few days, coupled with that never fading obsession for her love, and the distress at missing her locket or if she genuinely _was_ interested in repairing her and her sister's broken bond, she actually welcomed the music, and Olga's desire to sing with her once again like when she was a baby.

At least for that evening, the Pataki house was filled with music once again.

* * *

><p><strong>UP NEXT: <strong>The unwilling audition. As always feedback is much appreciated ^^


	5. let it go, reprise

**Let It Go**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay! I was working on this chapter all week, and ended up rewriting and rewriting multiple parts again and again. Im proofing this at 2am so I deeply apologize about any grammar errors or whatnot. And enjoy, AND remember, I do appreciate reviews

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Let it Go, Reprise_

The basketball fell through the net of the school court with a resounding _swish. _Gerald caught it after a bounce, and then bounced it a few more times before dribbling it back to the free throw line in order to prepare for another shot.

Nearby, Arnold stood, but his attention was clearly not on the game. His head was tilted to one side, eyes firmly planted to the concrete in front of him.

"So you like her-like her. But you're afraid to admit you like her, because you think she won't like you back?" Gerald questioned, casually tossing the ball toward the net again; it fell through with yet another swish.

"Not even that.." Arnold bit back his instinctual response, which would've been _I already know she like likes me.., _but after some serious consideration he decided he would need to make a particular admittance to get Gerald to fully understand. "Listen Gerald, I'm gonna tell you something, but you gotta promise not to tell Helga.."

Gerald looked back at him with a cocked brow, and then tossed him the basketball which he caught effortlessly; He had noticed Arnold's uneasiness and figured the basketball would serve as some distraction while he relayed that info.

"_Please_, when do I ever have any serious one-on-one's with that girl anyway?" He winced at the look that Arnold shot him, instantly aware of what he had just said. "Well I mean after she told me that little secret thing..heh heh"

Arnold had disregarded that little slip up, but he had taken to dribbling the ball a few times to ease his worry about revealing her secret..

"Well anyway..Do you remember when we saved the neighborhood, and Helga was at the FTi building..because she was..Deep Voice?" He started, continuing only when Gerald nodded. "Well more happened that night..atop the building—with Helga.."

He had paused then, holding the basketball between both his hands; his eyes were still focused downward, and he closed them for a moment while sucking in a breath as if trying to remember a clear picture of that night. He certainly didn't have to try very hard. Gerald had turned to face him, fully attuned to everything Arnold was saying, both brows now raised with apparent interest.

"See, I saw Deep Voice—_Helga_ out on the roof through the door after I dropped the phone on her; She was starting to tell me how to get out of the building with the tape. But I saw her—as Deep Voice, and I knew I had to find out who it was..So ..I surprised her..and then realized it was her.." He paused, finally looking up to judge Gerald's reaction so far. He was still listening intently.

"I pushed her to tell me why she did it. Because it was so strange, you know? What reason could she have had? Well, It was like pulling teeth to get her to tell me, but she finally admitted it—after I backed her enough into the corner.." He trailed off then, never breaking his eye contact with Gerald. But he did notice, at that point, that Gerald's eyes had widened considerably, as if realization was dawning on him. _She admitted it? What did she have to admit? Unless-_

"She loved you.." He murmured, and Arnold blinked, surprised at Gerald's response.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He questioned casually. Gerald snapped back to reality, and then shrugged.

"Just a guess. Like you said, what other reason _could_ she have had—to help us like she did." He responsed nonchalantly. Arnold nodded his agreement, and he continued, brushing over the strange realization. Meanwhile, Gerald stewed inside.

_I can't believe I didn't see that one coming..Heh, Helga, Crazy girl.._

"So yeah—she admitted she loved me. Said she always loved me. She said something like—she was building shrines in closets, and filling books with poems about me.." He looked to his friend beseechingly, dropping the ball as he did so. It bounced until it lost the momentum, then it silently rolled off to the side, abandoned. "It freaked me out, Gerald. I didn't know what I was supposed to think about it.."

"So what did you say?"

"What could I have said?" Arnold was mildly upset now, and his tone was wrought with guilt, Gerald thought. "It wasn't as if I was grossed out by the idea or anything. But it just shocked—_scared_ me. I mean—she had bullied me for years and then this one time she just—out of nowhere turns around and tells me she loves me? And even—" He paused, swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat. "—_kisses_ me.."

Gerald's eyes widened for the second time that day "She kissed you!? When you were _nine_?"

Arnold felt himself blush as he recounted that memory, not an unwelcome one, but still a strangely frightening one just the same.

"Y-yeah. And I remember—I didn't _not_ like it" He felt himself shudder at the recollection; he could feel her lips on his own, the way she kissed so passionately, in a way he could only even begin to comprehend now rather than then, when the action shocked and confused him. Even now it still shocked him, though at thirteen years old he could look back on the day with a new sense of clarity; and truthfully, he liked very much what he saw..

Gerald had taken on an incredulous look as Arnold recounted that kiss; he stretched his arms out to the side. "So what the hell happened..?"

Arnold finally broke eye contact, just to look off to the side embarrassed.

"After all was said and done we just kinda agreed—to pretend it never happened. We agreed it was just something that happened in the heat of the moment." He shrugged.

Gerald felt his patience gradually slipping.

"So then why don't you _tell_ her _now_, man? That, yeah, you were confused when you were _nine_, but now you're in love with her. "

"It's more complicated than that, Gerald!" Arnold took a step forward, and when he realized he was getting excited, he sighed and stepped back, eyes once again fixed to the cement in shame. "I feel bad about it. I always knew it was true, even after I convinced her to admit she actually hated me. It kind of, well, haunted me..But one day she just started to be, I donno, nicer? And when you and Phoebe started dating, and she actually—stopped bullying me, I was genuinely happy. I was happy to have her friendship. I don't want to ruin that now, just because I have a stupid, little crush.." Gerald noticed Arnold winced as he finished that, and he concluded that it must've been painful to call that a _stupid, little crush. _Meanwhile, he heard Helga's similar sentiment, in his mind, about how things were—more complicated than her simply revealing how _she_ felt. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"So _that_ makes sense then, Arnold. Just pretend your feelings aren't even there."

Arnold was taken aback by Gerald's sudden agitation, and when he tried to respond in a challenging way, he couldn't. He simply sighed defeated.

"I don't want to lose her, Gerald. I don't want to lose what I have.."

* * *

><p>Helga felt strangely light after her little session with Olga. It was relaxing, and truthfully, she lost herself. She lost all the negativity that had been haunting her the last few days, refused to acknowledge it, and found herself giving in to the moment, and the harmony it brought. It felt nice, it felt invigorating, and especially emancipating. Plus, she learned something about herself, or rather rediscovered something she had long since abandoned when she was a baby; she <em>loved<em> to sing.

Olga did too, so it seemed, and as much as Helga hated to admit it, she was good; exceptionally good. Her older sister was generous with her compliments as well, and at the end of the night, when the music finally settled, Olga sat atop the piano bench beaming, while Helga gradually descended from her high.

"Oh baby sister, You don't know how happy you've made me!" She squealed, her arms tight around Helga's shoulders. The younger one stiffened, but allowed the gesture of affection. Her head felt light, like a pleasant buzz, and her vision blurred for a moment, until she cleared her throat, pulled from that tight hug, and wiped at her eyes. She found what she feared she would find. They were indeed wet.

_Was I really crying? _

She didn't register Olga's words at first; she was too busy staring at the wetness on her fingertips.

Noticing her sister's strange behavior, Olga withdrew, folding her hands neatly in her lap as she leaned forward, smile still wide upon her face.

"So do you think that maybe you could at least—give it a try..for me, Helga? For us?" She had reached out to take the hand that Helga was scrutinizing; this action brought the girl back from her thoughts. She looked up at Olga with wide, almost fearful eyes, but then smiled uncharacteristically soft.

"I don't really have a choice, so I will.."

Helga had known Olga meant the play auditions, and she answered honestly. Though this response made Olga blink, and sit back a bit, her hands still clutching the younger girl's.

"What do you mean? Of course you have a choice, Helga. It would just mean the world to me if you would do it.."

Helga chuckled a little, and shook her head. She wasn't able to decipher herself if she was in her right state of mind or not, but she felt—open, and because of how open she felt, she relayed detail for every torturous detail of the obsession she had been harboring for so long on her own, right to the events of the last few days.

To Olga's credit, she listened intently, with obvious interest, feeling both overjoyed that Helga was at last confiding in her, and a tad bit guilty still because she had her journal, and knew this all already, or at the very least could have surmised it. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to break the precarious bond they were in the process of forming.

When Helga was finished, she looked down to the piano bench between them and her world suddenly started to blur back into focus. It was as if the last hour had been slow motion, and was now picking up momentum again; thus the realization of what she did and was doing came crashing down upon her. Her heart started to race, and she felt suddenly stiff, apprehensive of an oncoming panic attack. Nevertheless, she finished up her story, her eyes still averted.

"—So he has my locket, claims Arnold wants to see me perform, and Gerald is threatening to rat me out if I don't"

Olga couldn't suppress the small giggle that escaped at the last part of the story; it was rather comical just how juvenile it all sounded. She squeezed Helga's hand within her own affectionately.

"Then go along with it, Helga. And not just for me. You're so talented and you obviously love to sing. Don't do it for anyone else, not for this Arnold, not even because Gerald has your locket. Do what you love, but do it for you.."

Helga blinked, processing Olga's words. It all seemed so foreign a concept, and not one that she was ready to accept. Sure, the idea of performing sparked something inside her, but at the same time it did scare her. It wasn't stage fright; she had been up in front of people before, but it was never to read her poetry, and she surmised that singing was equally as intimate an act as if she were to read her poems publicly.

It was that moment that realization dawned on her; she _was_ afraid, even though she wanted to do it, and here she was making every excuse in the book. But why was she so afraid?

Helga slipped her hand gently from Olga's grasp, and wordlessly slid off the piano bench. Olga watched her carefully, silently. It wasn't until she was at the entrance of the living room did she pause just to look over her shoulder a little.

"I-I'm tired.." She muttered. Though concerned, Olga nodded and continued to watch as Helga moved with all the slow, deliberate movements of a zombie up the stairs and to her room; Olga's eyes then fixed to a spot on the floor as she lost herself in thought until the click of Helga's bedroom door sounded.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Helga leaned against the back of her bedroom door as if exhausted, and truthfully, she was. She mused over the day's events, especially her interaction with Olga.<p>

Reaching up, she touched the tips of her index, middle and ring finger to her lips, her mind wandering back to the last hour. She was having a hard time believing she had let herself become so open. It was suddenly cold, as if she were naked. She shuddered at the thought, and quickly changed into her warmer pajamas before climbing into bed and tucking herself securely under the blankets.

She succumbed to sleep fairly quickly, and once she did, she dreamed…

Helga saw herself as a baby in the living room with her teenage sister. Olga was playing, and she was dancing. She could see the colors, but it was devoid of sound. There wasn't any music in it, although it was obvious they were both singing, and Olga was playing..

When she awoke the following day, she awoke overridden with sadness.

* * *

><p>The audition wasn't for a few more days. But as the days progressed, Helga saw the flyers, and watched the student body buzz to life regarding it.<p>

"It's going to be sensational! The music, the magic, the adventure!" Eugene had carried on, dramatically pointing out the plays obviously positive points. His best friend, Sheena hugged his side, nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Helga rolled her eyes as she passed them, and continued wordlessly on.

At the end of the day, She found herself walking home alone, that is until Lila caught up with her and joined her, uninvited of course, but Helga wasn't about to shoo her away. Still, when the girl spoke, Helga stared on ahead of her, her disinterest evident upon her face.

"So the audition is tomorrow. Don't you have any excitement for it?" Lila questioned gently, hoping to draw out a positive response from the other. But the only response she would get would be a half hearted grumble of disapproval. Lila sighed. "You know, your sister says you're really talented. I'm ever so certain I can't wait to see you on stage; maybe we'll even get to act together."

Helga's brow furrowed low, and she cast a sideways glance to the other girl inquisitively.

"What does Olga know anyway? Trust me, Lila. When you're ignored for most of your life, in the shadows of your older sister's perfection, you don't really put any importance into the things they say. I wouldn't believe it if I were you."

For a moment, Helga thought of the other night, when she had given in to the fleeting feelings of happiness over her normally dismal outlook on her situation, and felt in her chest a tightness, which she would dare to call longing.

Lila seemed to pick up on this short-lived internal battle. She turned to face her when Helga slowed to a stop down the street, her attention now completely diverted.

Concerned, Lila reached out slowly, gingerly, and took Helga's hand in hers. But she moved with such caution, wary of Helga's reaction. Needless to say, she was surprised when Helga allowed it.

"C'mon, Let's go somewhere we can talk.."

Helga nodded, and allowed herself to be led over to Mighty Pete; The tree still stood massively tall, and proud in the depts. of the city, and it still proved to be every teen's hangout spot.

The two climbed the wobbly rope later, which, years later, was still surprisingly strong, and they sat on the floor boards of the balcony, Lila folding her legs Indian style, Helga leaning back against the wall beside the entrance way. Both had a fantastic view of the city, which they both absorbed in silence.

During that quiet, Lila collected her thoughts, and cast cautious glances to Helga, who simply gazed out into nothing with that same, bored and disinterested look on her face. She was surprised Helga had given in so quickly at all to come and join her. But the more Lila watched her, the more she got this ominous sort of feeling. It was as if Helga was lifeless and just going through the motions.

She guessed it was a lot of things, not just the play, that were piling one on the other in the poor girl's mind. She felt her heart go out to her, and decided to change the subject for now..

"You know I heard Arnold and Gerald talking. Arnold was telling Gerald how he like-like'd someone." As expected, this did pique Helga's interest; she could tell because while still wearing that board look, Lila noticed Helga's eyes move to the side in Lila's direction.

"Oh? And why do I care what those two losers talk about."

Helga winced inwardly, knowing full well that was a stupid thing to say. This was concluded by Lila's somewhat confused glance. After all, she was one of the rare few who knew Helga's secret, and to this day she hadn't told.

"Well, You still like-like Arnold, don't you?"

A familiar heat washed over her face, and Helga sighed lightly.

"I wish I didn't." And that was true. It would've made things less complicated considering Helga knew how Arnold felt already, or so she thought.

Lila wanted to ask why not, but she knew better. Shifting her weight, she slid herself so that her back was also against the wall of the tree house on the other side of the door, and she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"I think he like-like's you." Lila stated nonchalantly, ignoring Helga's click of her tongue.

"Right, and why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling" Lila shrugged, and reached up to fiddle with one of her braids. "He was telling Gerald he like-like'd someone, and it wasn't me, that was for sure. And I was ever so glad to hear that."

Helga snickered, both bitterly and also with genuine amusement. Memories flashed to the time when she herself had started that whole fiasco all with a piece of chalk and a stupid "Arnold loves Lila" scrawled onto the brick wall in decorative cursive. _Tch_.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. It isn't like we're going to magically end up together."

Lila wanted to dispute that, after all she was very fond of the idea of her two friends together. It was something that seemed, in her opinion, ever so meant to be. But she also knew that to push her opinions onto the stubborn girl would always been a fruitless endeavor, and once again, she hit a dead end in her attempts at trying to talk with her. She returned to the prior subject.

"Olga tells me you actually liked her story.."

Helga had moved her arms behind the back of her head now, using her hands as a makeshift pillow.

"More or less. She caught me at a weak time. We might have shared a sister sister moment if you want to call it that." She shrugged nonchalantly, trying to brush off that interaction as no big deal. Still, this response pleased Lila just the same.

"Well I'm ever so glad to hear that, Helga. Does that mean you're looking forwards to auditioning?"

"_As if_. Like I said. She caught me at a _weak_ moment. It doesn't mean were _buddybuddy_ now, Got it?" Helga snapped in response, shooting the other girl a look. Concerned, but empathetic, Lila could only sigh and nod. Helga watched for a moment, and then found herself snickering to herself. "So why exactly did you drag me up here again? Are you looking to get all buddybuddy with me too, Lila?"

"Well perhaps. Actually Helga, you've been looking ever so troubled lately. I figured it might have been something to do with Arnold, but then Olga showed up and I knew it was more that, or both. I was just reaching out.."

Helga rolled her eyes and looked off to the side, her disinterested expression never changing.

"Awh, well isn't that nice of you. I've become a charity case." She snarled sarcastically, but said no more on it. She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually enjoying the human interaction, as she always did, without admitting it.

Nevertheless, her attitude sparked something in Lila that made her frown, and she felt the corners of her lips then twitch upwards in a small smirk.

"Olga was a genius in creating this story. You fit the character she wants you to play to a T. Though you might be a bit meaner.."

"Right, right, the mental peoplephobic basketcase. This isn't news already"

"Doesn't it make you think, Helga?" Lila questioned a bit more gently. She had turned her head to look at the other girl, but Helga was busy looking elsewhere.

"Think of what, Mary Sunshine? How crazy I am?" She hissed her retort.

"No, just—how often you shut people out. You even shut your own family out. Arnold might even like you-like you, and you're shutting him out too."

Helga sat up, her arms dropped to her sides, hands balled into fists which brushed the floor of the tree house.

"Shut up…"

But Lila wouldn't be silenced this time.

"I just feel like it's ever so sad. You've built all these walls around you, but why? You say it's because your family never noticed you? But Olga was gone to school for years thinking of nothing _but_ you."

"I mean it Lila—" Helga's tone held genuine concern for the other girl.

"And I know Arnold likes you, Helga. He just has to. You two are ever so meant for each other. I never saw such a possible love that felt so—right, and so true.."

"Damn it, Lila! I said shut _up_! What do you even know about true love?!" The second she said it, her eyes widened, and she slapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it like that, nearly word for word how Olga wrote it in her play. She was mortified.

Lila smiled gently, _knowingly_.

_"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."_

The air between them became tense; Lila watched her expectantly, while Helga tried her best to keep her cool. She was failing miserably.

A few moments more with the stunned girl sitting, her hand glued to her mouth, and she finally breathed a deep, strained sigh, letting her hand flop to the floor. Her head leaned back, eyes scanned the darkening sky.

"A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen." Helga muttered, speaking the lyrics of the song Olga wrote.

Lila giggled at her reluctant admission, and her indirectly worded agreement, but a look from the other quickly quieted her.

Nevertheless, Helga sighed again, feeling her tension start to dissipate.

"I'm such a basket case…"

"Heh, I'm ever so certain it only means you'll be great .."

Helga deadpanned, not sure if she should feel complimented by that, or completely insulted after all.

* * *

><p>When Helga finally got home late that night, no one noticed. Olga was in her room all night preparing her music for the auditions tomorrow, and she assumed Helga was locked away in hers as normal.<p>

The girl didn't sleep. Her mind was racing, her heart was racing. She must have spent a good half hour just staring at her reflection in her vanity, and seeing a lonely, empty shell staring back at her.

Then she reached out, brushing the tips of her fingers over the pink hair bow that she had long since abandoned. It sat there unused since elementary school.

Perhaps it brought her momentary comfort, but Helga spent the majority of the night fixing that bow in her hair in different ways to produce different styles. Struck with the sudden desire for something familiar, Helga fell into the safety net of that bow, and the security that the memories of it held for her.

Her eyes finally started drooping around early, early in the morning, when the first signs of light colored the lower portions of the sky. She climbed into bed then, feeling heavy, exhausted, eyes burning; they fell shut as soon as she was under the covers and she was instantly asleep.

Because of her lack of sleep that night, Helga had chose to skip school that day and catch up on much needed rest. It wasn't a very comfortable sleep; she was plagued by more annoying dreams, and the sound of Olga's annoying voice singing that song…And _Lila_, pointing out her weaknesses..

Gerald noticed her absence with utmost annoyance, but he kept his mouth shut, settling for relaying his frustrations to Phoebe, who tried to stick up for her friend.

"She'll be there.." She reassured, but Gerald laughed darkly.

"How? She's missing school. She wouldn't have missed school if she didn't know that the stupid audition was today."

Helga didn't usually miss school, surprisingly, and yet not so. Even in her younger years, she managed to get herself there, unless she was genuinely ill. But this could easily be attributed to the football headed magnet that pulled her there each day.

So yes, Gerald's feelings were valid; as it stood, it would appear that Helga was purposely dodging the audition she claimed she was going to attend.

Arnold was obviously disappointed as well, and while he noted it, Gerald was careful not to badmouth the girl. Chances were, he figured that would be the last thing to cheer up his distraught friend.

By the end of the day, Arnold was ready to go home. But Phoebe convinced him to go anyway, telling him she "had a feeling" she would still show. And Lila, who had appeared, wanted them to come watch her anyway.

Being friends of course, Arnold couldn't very well deny her. Gerald accompanied, although with arms across his chest and a look of aggravation clear on his face. The trio walked together to the auditorium, and found three seats among the other bystanders there to watch, after bidding Lila good luck.

Meanwhile, at the piano which sat at the base of the stage, Olga was busy organizing each score for each song, the pile of papers in her hands tapped against the piano's top while she cast her eyes from one side of the auditorium to the other, seeking out that familiar mop of blonde among the numerous heads in the audience; but there was nothing, and it was almost time.

She sighed, and took her place on the bench; fingers took to work to crank out a few warm up scales before the actual auditions started.

* * *

><p>She paced back and forth on the balcony of the treehouse, having made her way there midway through the day to clear her head. She was, however, only clearly distressed. Images of her conversations with Olga and Lila and Gerald were attacking her from all angles. She wished that she could just disappear at that moment, like a poof of smoke. So she wouldn't have to deal with the drama, or the blackmail or the pesky desire to be with her beloved after all those years, or the desire to impress and make him desire her when he <em>obviously<em> wasn't interested, all of these utterly annoying circumstances at play, clouding her mind, picking away at her like a flesh eating disease. She could scream from all the tension piling on top of her.

And the saddest part of it was that she genuinely, genuinely wanted to perform.

With her hands clutching the railing of the treehouse until her knuckles turned white, Helga stared out across the city where the buildings gleamed against the afternoon light. She sucked in as much fresh air as her lungs would allow, but it did little to ease her nerves.

"Take it easy Helga, old girl. You know you can do this. You're not stage fright, TCH, since when were you, Helga , ever stage fright? Never, that's when." She returned back to pacing, and had she done it any longer or faster, she would've paced a hole straight through the wooden floor. "It's not about Arnold.." She said out loud, recalling the words her sister used, as if trying to convince herself. But she paused then, and said it again to herself, slowly, as if testing those words.

Her eyes widened in realization as if they finally made sense.

"It's not about Arnold…It never was.." When she looked deeper into it, a few more realizations came to light. "It's not about Arnold, it's not about Gerald, It's not even about Olga…"

She looked out to the city again, which still shone bright against the brightly lit sun, but as brightly as the sun did shine, it was as if everything was only now becoming clear.

Helga then started frantically fishing in her hoodie pocket for her phone, which she pulled out to see the time.

"Criminey! They're going to be over soon!" Climbing over the railing of the tree house, she jumped the short distance to the rope later, and practically dropped herself the rest of the way down, taking off running once her feet touched the grass.

With any luck, she figured she'd make it in time to be the last one on…

* * *

><p>To Olga's extreme dismay, Hillwood Jr. High was severely lacking in talent. There were a few potential snow queen leads, but neither had the powerful voice she knew her baby sister to have.<p>

At one point she nearly considered Rhonda, who had innate acting ability. But when it came to singing, Olga concluded she would've preferred to hear a dying cat in heat instead of the girl's whiny, nasally howl.

Eugene was single handedly the most talented male. He sang his part with perfect intonation, pitch, and with enough power that it drew her in. She was very pleased with his performance.

Lila too, but she also expected that. She had come a long way, showing a desire to act which propelled her talent further. Olga happened to know it was one of Lila's dreams to be an actress, and she studied singing on the side tirelessly. The results were breath taking. Olga knew that Lila would be a perfect co-star in her play, and she breathed somewhat easy to know that at least one major part had been found.

Rhonda had joined the trio watching the auditions after hers, a look of pure dissatisfaction upon her face as she flopped down in the empty seat in the row in front of them, and a seat in front of Arnold. Olga had made it apparent without directly saying it just yet, that Rhonda wasn't what they were looking for for the Snow Queen lead, and not being used to being told no, it sure did put a damper on the _school_ queen's day.

"Imagine, turning me down. Well see if I even care. She doesn't know what she's missing." She muttered aloud to the three of them, but no one seemed to be paying attention. Arnold was too busy being fixated on the door, waiting for Helga to finally show up. Meanwhile Gerald, watching his friend, shook his head in a pitying sort of way.

"Face it Arnold, she's not coming. Everyone that was going to audition has come out and auditioned. Look, there's Olga now, getting ready to announce that it's over."

He pointed down the aisle, and Arnold followed his finger to where, sure enough Olga had stood, her papers in hand, ready to address the audience.

"Ok well, I want to thank you all for coming out. You're all just so talented, and I wish I could cast each and every one of you" She started, though she paused and cast one last hopeful look around. "Anyway, I have a few very difficult decisions to make. But once made, the final casting list will be posted in the school's main lobby."

She had gone on to list of a few more thank yous while Gerald turned to face Arnold, now fully tuning the elder girl out.

"I just don't get it, Gerald. I mean she said she would be here. Why would she lie?" Arnold questioned, as if Gerald genuinely had the answer. His friend sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen Arnold, there's something I kinda gotta show you." Gerald was reaching into his hoodie pocket, ready to retrieve the locket, ignoring the death glare from Phoebe, when a loud BANG drew everyone's attention to the main doors which had been swung open.

"HOLD UP. Forgetting someone, aren't you?" Helga panted, slightly doubled over to catch her breath after having sprinted from Mighty Pete to school. Her hair was loose, long and disheveled, framing her face and falling in her eyes.

There were a few surprised, curious murmurs that circulated throughout the auditorium, and a few voiced protests, mainly from Rhonda, who did not think she should get to audition.

"The auditions are over Helga, so what do you even think you're doing?" She barked.

"Shut your trap, or do I need to come over there and shut it for you, princess?" She hissed, causing Rhonda to, indeed, _shut her trap._

Olga looked a combination of surprised, happy and confused, and she glanced to the clock which hung over the auditorium doors. It was a few minutes to six, and the flyer had read from three to six. So they weren't over quite yet.

"Well, better late than never, baby sister. Though I do wish you could've been here on time, it would've been respectful to everyone—"

"Yeah, yeah, you can shut your trap too. I'm here aren't I?" Helga snarled while stalking down the aisle, a fierce look shot over in the trio's direction as well. Gerald smirked, and stuffed his hand back into his pocket.

Arnold's expression had brightened considerably, and as Helga made her way to the stage, he looked back to Gerald.

"What did you want to show me?" He questioned, but Gerald waved it off dismissively.

"Nothing, it was just something dumb. Not even important."

Arnold shrugged, and sat back in his seat, finally comfortable and content that Helga was finally here, and he was quite eager to see her audition.

Just as excited, Lila had joined them after her audition, and she flopped in a seat next to Arnold before leaning over him just to grab his hand to squeeze it tight in an affectionately friendly gesture.

"Gosh, I'm just ever so excited to see her, aren't you Arnold?" Lila chimed, noting his cheerful expression. He hadn't even bothered to look at her when he responded, nor did he even consider his response before he let out an overly excited "Yeah!" accompanied by a nod.

Phoebe giggled and whispered a playful little "Told you" To Gerald, who sat back in his chair with that satisfied smirk.

She had ignored all her otherwise pleased friends while stomping down the slightly sloping path to the stage, and had taken the steps, skipping each one, to the top.

When she turned to face the lights, she squinted, not fully accustomed to the stage life. But she noticed she could no longer make out the faces of her friends in the audience; it looked like one big black sea. The lights felt warm on her skin.

The sweet hum of a few piano keys snapped Helga back from her thoughts, and she looked down at the foot of the stage to Olga's rather concerned expression.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

Helga looked to her, and then back out into the black sea. She couldn't see anyone's faces, but if she could have, she would have seen Arnold's wide, anticipating smile. Nevertheless, she figured it was there.

Shaking off the fleeting chills, she pointed a finger at her sister.

"Sit your ass at that piano, and lets get this show on the road."

Olga giggled at her response, but did as commanded. Retaking her spot at the piano, with fingers poised, the soft, sweet opening of the melody began.

The fear suddenly started to swell up again. Helga felt her heart start to race, and at the same time freeze in her chest. It was tight, and cold, and she couldn't say she very much enjoyed the feeling. Her body felt heavy for a moment, and if she could see herself, she would swear she looked white as a ghost. Never the less, there was no turning back now.

Sucking in as much air as her lungs would hold, she held it for a moment, frozen in place and finding herself trying to will the song away. Her attempts failed. She was forced to step forward once and for all;

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footstep to be seen.."_

Her voice accompanied the piano beautifully, softly at first. Though her body language was tense and tight and utterly unconfident. Her eyes were wide as they stared out into the sea of darkness, ignoring the burn from the bright, blaring lights.

_"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.."_

Helga could hear the faint murmurs among the onlookers, and she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could've sworn she heard a few surprised gasps among the throng..No doubt surprised at the soft, sweet, soprano that resonated throughout the auditorium.

The barely audible hums of approval melted her frozen-by-fear stance; gradually her confidence grew, and she found herself giving in to the music again.

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.."_ She stepped forward, into the light, strolling along the edge of the stage, arms then slipped around her as if to fend off the cold. _"Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I've tried…"_

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know" _As she sang, Helga couldn't help but muse to herself over how Olga must have come up with that line strictly for herself. Well, the line about being a good girl, like always. Helga could draw the parallel between her own self and concealing her feelings. Facing the auditorium, she paused in her stride, arms outstretched. _"Well now they know…"_

_"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.." _She looked to one upturned palm, and then to the other_. "Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door."_

She was smirking at that point, feeling freer than she ever thought possible.

_"I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on." _Her body tilted, one foot firmly planted behind her so that only a portion of her faced outward towards the auditorium_. "The cold never bothered me anyway."_

The more the words flowed freely, the stronger she felt about the song and the parallels to her own life. She could see Olga's thought process, and it made sense, such that she didn't even want to kill her for delving so deep into her mind as to write an analogical story about her life. It was strange, but welcome.

In the audience, her friends sat, all stunned. Gerald had turned to Phoebe at one point.

"Did you know she could do that?"

With eyes wide, Phoebe shook her head, though her attention never left her best friend on stage.

Lila had all but swooned while still squeezing Arnold's hand.

"She's amazing, just ever so amazing.." She breathed a small, contented sigh. Arnold sat beside her, his eyes half lidded, dreamy smile barely across his face.

"More amazing than I ever imagined.." He murmured lowly in response to Lila, though wishing to keep that from her ears. He didn't, and she had giggled a little when she heard him.

"So does that mean you're going to tell her you like her like her?"

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small…"_

_"_Not yet.."Arnold murmured, too transfixed and under the spell of Helga's enchanting voice to realize he had just confessed to Lila.

"_and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_."

When he did realize it, he looked to Lila fearfully, his face flushed from embarrassment, but she only returned his look with a small knowing smile, and when she looked back to the stage, he took the hint to return his attention there too.

"_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!"_

Arnold watched intently as she moved around so freely on stage, moving animatedly, to accentuate each lyric with a turn, or a fancy step. He couldn't remember a time when he saw her so happy, so comfortable in her own skin. It really made his heart feel light to see someone who was normally so hard on the outside, and so cold finally give in to something she obviously enjoyed, such that it brought out that undeniable light he knew existed within her. He sighed happily, or rather swooned.

"_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_

Olga felt a familiar burn in the back of her eyes as she played for her sister. To see Helga so content, and singing, it brought back her most cherished memories with her younger sibling, and she felt that goal of winning back that affection was achievable once more.

Biting back her joyful tears, Olga stood, and leaned forward, still tapping those keys energetically, even more so now that she was leaning herself into her playing.

"_Here I am! And here I'll stay_"

She stomped a single foot forward to indicate her position on that stage.

_"Let the storm rage on…"_

Helga sucked in a breath when she got the opportunity. She felt her nerves make an appearance every so often, but she battled them down back into her unconscious. She was happy, and she didn't want anything to ruin that right now. She felt so incredibly free, it was as if she was a different person entirely..

_"Let it go, let it go.."_ Arms raised above her head, and outward _"And I'll rise like the break of dawn."_

_"Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone."_ She saw Olga mouthing the words as she played. The piano seemed to get even more energetic as the song neared it's end.

_"Here I stand.. in the light of day.."_

She stood at the very edge of the stage, both hands were balled into upturned fists that sat at her sides. For her, that was probably the most powerful line of the entire song, given it was one of her biggest, secret desires: to be seen for who she actually was, and she certainly felt like people were seeing that now.

_"Let the storm rage on"_

She held "on" for a good two minutes, since it was one of the last parts of the song that required a substantial amount of power behind it, and powerful it was, her voice echoing off the auditorium walls.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes as the room fell silent. The piano ceased, and people barely breathed.

Her comfortable world melted back into her stressful reality with the ending of the song, and when she opened her eyes, she squinted, finally able to barely make out the faces of the audience. Most of them stared with their mouths ajar.

Lila had been the first one to start clapping, followed by the other three, and then gradually the rest of the auditorium. Until her audition had earned a raving, standing ovation. She let out a little "heh", and glanced down to Olga, who was beaming proudly up at her.

"Well Thank you, Helga..That was just…wonderful…and that concludes the auditions.."

Helga snickered, and with renewed confidence turned her nose upwards. Her eyes closed in self satisfaction. "Knew it all along. Would kill it. And I did. Heh. Imagine that."


End file.
